Equestria girls naked
by Travis 2017
Summary: Title says it all. Read and review this story please.
1. Chapter 1

Equestria girls naked

* * *

Rainbow Dash and them will be naked in this story here. In fact they saved off their pubic hair to see their vagina's. They are teenagers so they have boobs of course. They love their bodies in matter of fact. They will have baths or showers in fact. They are female so they won't be ashmed because they look the same in them parts. They then took off all their clothes including their bras and panties. They have no shame because they are all girls. They all know they look the same in them areas.

"Yes we are naked," said Rainbow Dash, "And i can tell we all shaved off our pubic hair."

"We sure are," said Pinkie Pie, "And i did shave off all my pubic hair."

"I didn't," said Rarity, "I had mine removed for good."

"That is good," said Applejack, "Maybe we can all get laser hair removal for the pubic hair."

"I will," said Sunset Shimmer, "That goes for all of us in fact."

They saw a hot tub bath. They will all take their baths together. They got in that tub that they put hot water in. They are enjoying it in matter of fact. Twilight Sparkle also called Sci Twi took off her glasses. She can still see of course but it is somewhat blurry. She needs to wear glasses or she would bump into things and have problems reading. But she does take them off when she has baths or showers. They are having a good time in their together. They have bath toys in there to play with.

"This feels good," said Twilight Sparkle, "I love the way the water feels on my vagina."

"Same here," said Rainbow Dash, "My vagina also loves it as well as my boobs."

"It is nice," said Fluttershy, "I love this bath in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Rarity, "I love this bath very much."

"And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "It is a very good bath by the way."

I hope you like this story here. I need ideas for next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. Naked boys

Equestria girls naked

* * *

Flash and the other boys are now naked of course. Unlike the girls they have pubic hair in matter of fact of course. They don't shave that hair off. Flash along with Bulk Biceps, Big Mac, Breaburn, and Snips and Snails are there. They are all naked of course. They are all boys so they all have penises, scrotum's, and testicles of course. They will take a bath together in fact. They are also barefoot so they can see their toes. They see a hot tub there for baths. In fact they will soon take it of course.

"It will be fun," said Flash, "Having a nice hot bath in that hot tub together."

"Yep it sure will be," said Big Mac, "I am glad we are all boys."

"Yeah!" said Bulk Biceps, "It will be a great bath."

"I will love it," said Snips, "I have no shame being naked here."

"You said it," said Snails, "It will indeed be a good bath and will feel good on our genitals."

Before they got in that bath they looked at them parts. They are glad they are boys in matter of fact. They then got in the bath. They feel how good it feels on them. They are having a good time of course. They are all boys so they look the same there. They know they will one day be used for sex. In fact they are old enough to get females pregnant in fact. They know that very well. They will indeed get females pregnant after they get married of course. They know to wash them parts of course.

"We must wash," said Flash, "That includes our penises of course."

"I always wash it," said Braeburn, "It is good to take good care of them."

"Same here," said Snips, "I will wash it of course."

"Same here," said Snails, "My mom told me to wash it very well."

"You said it," said Flash, "Just don't play with them or they fall off."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	3. Naked girls

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The girls are naked again in matter of fact of course. They all got rid of their pubic hair for good with a laser in matter of fact. They want the boys to get rid of their pubic hair as well. They are talking before they get in the bath tub together. They are having a good talk. They might be naked but they have no shame because they are girls in fact. Their boobs are showing in fact. They see them but not ashamed of it of course. They seen each other naked before of course. In the bath before of course.

"I have a nice body," said Rainbow Dash, "That of course counts my boobs and vagina of course."

"Same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "We all got rid of all our pubic hair so we see our vagina's."

"I love mine," said Applejack, " My body is good looking of course."

"I love my body," said Twilight Sparkle, "Can you help me into the bath tub for i took off my glasses?"

"Of course darling," said Rarity, "I also love my body as well in fact."

Then they all got in that nice hot bath in that good hot tub bath they have. They are having a good time in it of course. They have bath toys with them of course. They love that bath of course. They have soap with them as well of course. They love baths of course. They are naked but they have no shame being all girls in fact of course. They are having a good bath of course. They love taking it together of course. They are talking now of course. They love to talk after all of course.

"I love it," said Pinkie Pie, "This bath feels so good after all."

"You said it," said Rainbow Dash, "I sure love this bath very much my vagina also does."

"I have a nice body," said Rarity, "My vagina loves it as well of course."

"I sure do," said Applejack, "It feels so good in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we are taking it together."

They then got washed. Next chapter is the boys again. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	4. Shadowbolts bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

Instead of the boys being naked it is the Shadow Bolts. There we see Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest naked. They are getting ready for their bath together. Like the others they got rid of their pubic hair. That way they can see their vagina's. They also have boobs after all in matter of fact of course. They also have no shame because they are girls after all in matter of fact of course. They are naked as the day they was born. Because baths are done fully naked after all.

"The bath will be nice," said Sugarcoat, "And i have no shame being naked here."

"Yes indeed," said Lemon Zest, "I also have no shame being naked here."

"Well we re girls," said Sour Sweet, "I think that is why and no boys here."

"Yes indeed," said Sunny Flare, "I am glad we are all girls here."

"I love it," said Indigo Zap, "Well let's see if the bath is ready of course."

Their bath is indeed ready so they got in it of course. They love the way the hot water feels on their bodies in it. They are having a good bath in there. They are of course naked as in their birthday suits after all. They are having very good bath in it. Then after they soaked and played then they all washed themselves of course. After that they put on bras and panties on as well as Pajamas of course. They all had the best bath they ever had of course. They are glad they took it together in fact.

"I loved it," said Sunny Flare, "I am glad we took it together of course."

"Same here," said Indigo Zap, "It was the best bath i ever had."

"Yes indeed," said Lemon Zest, "I had a very good bath here."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "Best bath i ever had it was."

"And same here," said Sour Sweet, "I am glad we took it together of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	5. Shower

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are getting ready for their shower together. So they are all naked as the day they was born after all in matter of fact. They are all boys so they all look the same there. Yes they have penises, Scrotum's, and testicles. They are also all circumcised as well. They all prefer showers instead of baths of course in matter of fact. They know that no girls are there so they won't cover up their manhood's of course. They are all boys so they know that penises are easy to wash. They are talking now.

"I love showers," said Flash, "I sure do love them after all in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Big Mac, "They are much better than baths of course."

"You said it," said Snips, "They are much better than baths that is for sure."

"Yes indeed," said Snails, "This way we won't get winkling of our fingers and toes."

"You said it," said Flash, "Let's get in there now in matter of fact."

They all went in the shower. They will be taking it until it is time to wash themselves. From their heads to their toes. They are washing now in matter of fact of course. They washed themselves then got out and dried off. They are all in their pajamas now in fact. They are talking right now of course. They have school tomorrow in matter of fact of course. They know bedtime is coming soon. They will soon go to sleep in matter of fact of course. They love girls so they won't have sex of course.

"That was good," said Big Mac, "That shower that is in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Flash, "I am glad we took instead of a bath."

"I love showers," said Braeburn, "I always did when i turned ten."

"Same here," said Snips, "They are much better than baths."

"And same here," said Snails, "Showers feels much nicer in fact."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	6. Best bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The girls are getting ready for their bath together in fact. Like always they are naked as the day they was born of course. They don't have pubic hair anymore. They want to see their vagina's off to who they will marry someday. And so they can also see them of course. They have good looking boobs in matter of fact of course. They have no shame being naked there because they are all girls in matter of fact. They are talking as the bath is filling up of course. That they could go shopping tomorrow.

"I say yes," said Rainbow Dash, "I can use some sports stuff and a new dress."

"Same here," said Rarity, "In fact i might help all of you get new clothes."

"That is good," said Pinkie Pie, "After all you are good at that."

"Yes indeed," said Fluttershy, "You are good at stuff like fashion and such."

"I agree," said Sunset Shimmer, "I think the bath is now filled of course."

They then turned it off and they all got in it of course. They are enjoying that nice and hot bath. They have the jets on so it feels very good on their bodies. They love taking baths of course after all in fact. They might be naked but no shame there. They know they was all born that way as in naked. That everyone is in matter of fact. They are still talking of course. They love that bath in that hot tub there. They love baths in that of course. They will soon start washing themselves in fact.

"This feels nice," said Rainbow Dash, "I love the way it feels on my feet and toes."

"You said it," said Applejack, "I sure love taking bath of course."

"Same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "We have no shame in fact."

"Indeed Darling," said Rarity, "I love taking bath as well in fact."

"And same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "I love taking a bath in matter of fact."

She did take off her glasses of course. Next chapter i need ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	7. Best shower ever

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are now getting ready for their shower once again. They are naked as the day they was born without any shame. They see their genitals by the way in matter of fact. They know they must wash them every day or night of course. They seen each other naked before. They are all boys in matter of fact so they all have penises in matter of fact. Snails has a small scar on the base of his. It is where a third testicle was at by the way. They know that some pubic hair covers it up and is fading.

"I had a third," said Snails, "Testicle that is in matter of fact of course."

"I heard bout that," said Flash, "You did show us the third testicle in a jar."

"And the scar," said Snips, "We knew each other a long time in fact."

"I love being naked," said Braeburn, "After all the genitals makes it better."

"That is true," said Big Mac, "We need them to make females pregnant someday."

They then all got in the big showers together. They are enjoying it in matter of fact of course. They are now washing themselves after a time of course. They are nice and clean now in matter of fact. They then got out and dried up. They then put on clean underwear and then their pajamas. They are getting ready for sleep now of course. They know they have school tomorrow in fact. They need to sleep after all in matter of fact of course. They are still all barefoot of course so their toes is showing.

"That was good," said Flash, "That shower that was in fact of course."

"That it was," said Snips, "Best shower i ever had in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Snails, "It was the best one i ever had as well."

"Same here," said Braeburn, "I am glad we took it in matter of fact."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I am also glad we took it as well in fact."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	8. Another good bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The girls are now getting ready for another good bath together in fact. So like always they are naked as the day they was born. They have no pubic hair right now or ever again. So they can see their vagina's and show them to the boys. They are talking now of course. They are getting ready for that good bath in matter of fact of course. They might be naked but they have no shame at all. Because they are all girls by the way in fact of course. They are talking as the bath tub is filling up of course.

"I love baths," said Rainbow Dash, "Because baths are so awesome in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Fluttershy, "They are so relaxing after all in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "Did you put my glasses in a safe place?"

"Same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "And yes we put it on that table over there."

"That is good," said Twilight Sparkle, "After all i need them to see good in matter of fact of course."

They stopped the water of course in matter of fact and got in it. They are having another good bath together in fact. They love hot baths much better. It feels so good on their naked bodies. They are plying right now with bath toys in it. They are still talking in matter of fact. They love to talk in matter of fact of course. They enjoy talking in that bath of course in matter of fact. They love having bath more than showers. They will soon start washing themselves of course. They are talking first of course.

"This is nice," said Rainbow Dash, "My vagina and boobs as well as my feet and toes loves it."

"Yes darling," said Rarity, "Don't forget about the butt as well in fact."

"Same here," said Applejack, "I love my body after all in fact."

"Same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "This is a very good bath of course in fact."

"And same here," said Pinkie Pie, "I sure love taking bath as well in fact."

They had another good bath. I need ideas for next chapter for this story. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	9. Bath and Basketball talk

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The shadow bolts is now ready for their bath in matter of fact. They are naked in matter of fact and has no pubic hair at all. They got rid of that hair for good. That way they can see their vagina's and to show their boyfriends. They have no shame there in matter of fact. They are talking as that big bath tub is filling up in fact. They don't mind being naked there in fact. They know that only girls are there and they all look the same there so no shame. They are talking now in matter of fact.

"I love baths," said Sunny Flare, "I have no shame being naked here after all."

"Same here," said Lemon Zest, "I also have no shame here in fact as well."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "Maybe why no shame is because we are all girls."

"Same here," said Sour Sweet, "I also think that is the reason why no shame."

"And same here," said Indigo Zap, "I know for fact that is the reason why in fact."

The tub filled up and they got in it and it feels very good on their naked bodies in fact. They love that bath by the way in fact. They feels stress leaving their bodies in matter of fact. They are still talking in matter of fact of course. They now are talking about preparing for sports in matter of fact. They all joined their girls basketball team of course. They all made the team in fact. They are talking about how they can win games in fact. They love basketball in matter of fact. They are talking now of course.

"I love basketball," said Sunny Flare, "It is such a fun sport after all in fact."

"Same here," said Indigo Zap, "I am glad we all made the team after all in fact."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "I might wear glasses but i can still play in fact."

"Same here," said Sour Sweet, "Basketball is so much fun in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Lemon Zest, "I hope we win most if not all of our games."

Next chapter the boys have their shower in fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	10. Sleepover part 1

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The equestria girls is now getting ready for their bath of course. And like always they are all naked the day they was born. They don't have pubic hair for they had it removed by laser so they and their boyfriends can see their vagina's off. They have no shame there of course. They are talking as the bath tub is filling up of course in matter of fact. They love taking baths a lot. In fact they take them every night in fact. That they need to get clean of course. They have the soap ready as well as bath toys.

"I love baths," said Rainbow Dash, "The hot water will feel nice on this naked body of mine."

"Same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "And think i won't need my glasses on in it."

"Same here," said Applejack, "I will love this bath tonight in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I sure love taking bath of course."

"And same here," said Pinkie Pie, "That water will sure feel good of course."

After it was filled they all got in it of course. It feels good on their naked bodies of course. They are playing with the bath toys now. After they played with them it was time to wash themselves. They are getting nice and clean of course. They then got out drained the tub and dried off. Then they put on clean panties and pajamas. They are talking before bedtime of course. They know a sleepover is going on of course. They all have school tomorrow of course. They know they will sleep of course.

"That was an awesome bath," said Rainbow Dash, "That water was nice and hot of course in matter of fact."

"That it was darling," said Rarity, "I am glad we took that bath of course."

"I loved it," said Fluttershy, "It was nice in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Applejack, "That water was indeed nice and hot."

"And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we all took it together."

Next chapter i will need some ideas in matter of fact. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	11. Sleepover part 2

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The equestria girls is now i their pajamas now of course. They are taking out the polish to do their toenails and fingernails. They are having a good sleepover so far of course. They are now doing their nails of course. They are all girls after all of course. They know that nail polishing is part of sleepover of course in matter of fact. They are having lots of fun there. Sunset Shimmer's little brother is upstairs. They are thinking about doing his nails. But they got blocked by her mom of course in fact.

"You won't," said her mom, "He is sleeping of course in matter of fact."

"Okay mom," said Sunset Shimmer, "But what about if he wakes up of course?"

"Still no," said her mom, "He is a boy after all of course."

"It would be silly," said Pinkie Pie, "I do love silly stuff of course."

"That you do," said Rainbow Dash, "We know how you are of course."

They are having a good time of course. They know that bedtime is coming of course. They are ready for bed of course. They are having fun there. They see Rarity putting a mud mask on her face. That it helps the skin on the face of course. So some put it on as well. Not so with Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, and Applejack. But the rest did like Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. They are having fun of course. They are doing one more thing before bedtime. To do their homework now.

"We are doing homework," said Sunset Shimmer, "Before we go to bed of course."

"That is good," said her mom, "Go to bed when your done of course."

"I always do," said Twilight Sparkle, "After all you know i am smart of course."

"That you are," said Rarity, "So am i in a way of course darling."

"We know that," said Fluttershy, "And yes we will go to bed after we are done."

Next chapter the Shadow Bolts has a bath. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	12. Nice bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Shadow bolts are getting ready for their bath there. Like all times before their baths they are naked as the day they was born. Because they don't have pubic hair anymore their vagina's are showing not just their boobs of course. They love being naked there of course. Because they are all girls they have no shame of course in matter of fact. They are waiting for the tub to fill up to get in it for their bath together. They are talking right now as the tub is filling up. They are talking about stuff now.

"This bath will be nice," said Sunny Flare, "I will be glad when the tub is filled.'

"Yes indeed," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad we will take a nice bath in it."

"I love being naked," said Indigo Zap, "For i have a nice female body of course."

"Same here," said Sour Sweet, "I am glad we will take it together."

"And same here," said Sugarcoat, "Looks like the bath is filled up now of course."

Indigo Zap turned off the water and they all got in it. They went straight in because they are naked from their heads to their toes. They might be naked but they have no shame at all. They are glad no boys are there because they are girls in fact. They are playing in the tub right now before they get nice and clean. They are in fact having a sleepover. They will play for an hour of course then wash. They are having a good time in there of course. They are still talking now of course in matter of fact.

"This is nice," said Sunny Flare, "It feels so good on my naked body."

"You said it," said Indigo Zap, "I always loved bath of course."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "It is nice hot after all of course."

"Same here," said Lemon Zest, "I love this bath of course."

"And same here," said Sour Sweet, "I am glad we are having a bath together."

Next chapter is the boys shower. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	13. Boys bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are getting ready for their bath now in fact. They are naked as the day they was born so their penises is showing. They have pubic hair unlike the girls in fact. The girls got rid of theirs of course so they can see their genitals. They all have genitals in matter of fact. They know how important they are to work as it should. They need to get clean in matter of fact. They have no shame in front of each other being all boys in fact. Boys are the same down there. That they are all circumcised in fact.

"This bath will be good," said Flash, "I am glad no girls are here at this time."

"It sure will," said Snips, "I am glad of that as well."

"Yep same," said Big Mac, "I am glad we are all boys in fact."

"I love baths," said Snails, "I am glad being a boy."

"Yes indeed," said Braeburn, "We all have penises in fact."

Then they all got in the nice and hot bath of course. They love taking showers more but they wanted a bath today. They love girls and will marry some of them to have a family. They want to have many children to raise in fact. They had a good hot bath and got nice and clean. Then they got out dried off put on clean underwear and pajamas. They love taking shower and will next time. They are getting ready for bed of course. They know Thanksgiving is coming on Thursday in fact of course.

"That was nice," said Braeburn, "It was nice and hot."

"That it was," said Snips, "I hope to be a barber someday."

"I loved it," said Snails, "I am glad we had a nice bath."

"Same here," said Flash, "How about you Big Mac?"

"Yep i did," said Big Mac, "I am glad we took it."

Next chapter i need ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	14. Long bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Equestria girls once again is getting ready for another nice and hot bath. They are naked as the day they was born of course. They are all girls so they all have vagina's and boobs. They love being naked in matter of fact. They know both sexes has butts of course same as nipples. Belly buttons is another of course in matter of fact. They know the genitals is different between the sexes. They are glad no boys are in there with them. That they know the tub is filling up. They are talking now.

"I love baths," said Rainbow Dash, "They are so relaxing and awesome."

"Same here," said Pinkie Pie, "I will love this bath like always."

"Same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "The tub is almost filled up now of course."

"I can tell," said Fluttershy, "I sure do love baths of course in matter of fact."

"It is now," said Twilight Sparkle, "I love good hot baths of course."

They turned it off and got in it of course. They got out their bath toys out to play with in that bath. They love the way the water feels on their naked bodies. They love baths more than showers after all of course. They know they can be in there until the water turns cool. That is the idea of course in matter of fact. They then washed themselves until it was near bedtime. They dried off and put on clean underwear and pajamas. They are talking still as they are getting ready for bed of course.

"That was so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "That nice and hot bath that is in matter of fact."

"I loved it," said Fluttershy, "It was so nice after all."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "I sure do love baths after all of course."

"Same here," said Pinkie Pie, "Baths are so much fun."

"That they are," said Applejack, "I love baths myself of course."

They then went to sleep. I need ideas for next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	15. Boys sleepover

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are getting ready for their shower together. Like always they are naked as the day they was born after all of course. They do have pubic hair unlike the girls. The girls wants the boys to get rid of their pubic hair. They won't any time soon though. They love their pubic hair after all of course in matter of fact. They are talking now. That they are boys so they have no shame of being naked in front of each other. They know they must clean their penises. That genitals needs to work well.

"I won't get rid of mine," said Flash, "My pubic hair that is in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Snips, "I want to keep it like you."

"Same here," said Snails, "I love my pubic hair in fact."

"Yep same," said Big Mac, "It might irritate that area."

"Same here," said Braeburn, "Yes just like you said of course Big Mac."

They all then got in that big shower to get clean in. They are having a good one like always of course. After they got clean they got out and dried off then put on clean underwear and their pajamas. They know that they shouldn't sleep naked because they might wet the bed. They will all stay barefoot though. So their toes are still showing. They are still talking of course. They know they are having a good sleepover. They know a good sleepover is the best kind. They are talking now before bed.

"I loved it," said Flash, "That shower that is in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Braeburn, "It was so nice and hot."

"I also did," said Snips, "I sure loved it of course."

"Same of course," said Snails, "It was nice in matter of fact."

"Yep you said it," said Big Mac, "I sure do love showers of course."

After that they went to sleep. Next chapter shadow bolts has a bath. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	16. Thanksgiving talk

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Shadow bolts is getting ready for their bath together of course. Like always they are naked as the day they was born as always. They don't have pubic hair do to laser of course. That way they can see them because of no hair there. They are talking now. That they are talking about Thanksgiving which is tomorrow of course in fact. They are looking forward to that. They will be with family on that day to see family members they haven't seen sense Christmas of course in matter of fact.

"I love thanksgiving," said Indigo Zap, "I will get to see my aunt uncle and my cousins."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "I sure love thanksgiving of course."

"Same here," said Lemon Zest, "I love thanksgiving a lot."

"Same here," said Sour Sweet, "It is one of the best holidays ever."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "I am looking forward for tomorrow of course."

Then they turned off the water which they filled up. Then they got in the bath of course. They are having another nice and hot bath. They are playing with their bath toys right now of course. They are enjoying that good bath there of course. They are still talking of course. They know that they can stay in it for hours until they wash themselves get out drain the tub and dry off. They are talking right now of course. They are still talking about thanksgiving of course. They love thanksgiving a lot.

"Baked turkey is good," said Indigo Zap, "It is very good by the way in fact."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "I also love yams as well in fact."

"Same here," said Lemon Zest, "I love green bean casarol."

"Same here," said Sunny Flare, "I also love the corn in fact."

"And same here," said Sour Sweet, "At the end is pumpkin pie with whipped cream."

Next chapter is thanksgiving. I will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	17. Best Thanksgiving ever

Equestria girls naked

* * *

They are having thanksgiving together of course. They sure love that day because of family and the great food of course. They love thanksgiving of course. They are all together fully clothed of course. They are having a good time during dinner there. They love the food. They are having a very good meal of turkey and all the sides that goes with thanksgiving. They are talking during dinner of course in matter of fact. They sure love thanksgiving because they have no school and the food. They are talking now.

"I love thanksgiving," said Rainbow Dash, "We are all together having this awesome food."

"Same here," said Indigo Zap, "It is one of my favorite holidays."

"Same here," said Flash, "I love thanksgiving a lot of course."

"I sure do," said Applejack, "It is the best thanksgiving ever."

"And same here," said Sugarcoat, "I love this holiday of course."

They had a very good meal together. They all had pumpkin pie for dessert. They are talking right now of course. They talked until they all went to get cleaned together. Boys in one bathroom and the girls in the other bathroom. That way the boys won't see the girls vaginas and boobs and so the girls don't see the boys penises. They are all naked of course. They love taking baths of course. They love thanksgiving and still talking about it. We go to the girls taking their bath. They love thanksgiving after all.

"It was so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I sure love thanksgiving of course."

"It sure was," said Sunny Flare, "I loved the good food."

"I enjoyed it," said Applejack, "It was the best ever."

"I love it," said Indigo Zap, "This thanksgiving is the best."

"Same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "It was the best one i had."

Next chapter the boys have shower. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	18. Shower and shopping

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are getting ready for their shower together. Like always they are naked as the day they was born so their penises are showing. Because they are all boys they have no shame at all. They all look the same in that area of course. They are talking now of course. That they had a good thanksgiving and Christmas is coming. They like Christmas better than Thanksgiving. They love that Holiday the best of course. They know no school for Christmas/ New Year break called winter break.

"I loved thanksgiving," said Flash, "But Christmas i do like better which will be here in a week of course."

"Same here," said Snips, "I do love Christmas much better of course."

"Same here," said Snails, "I heard the girls went Christmas shopping today."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "And yes they are because it is black Friday."

"That it is," said Braeburn, "I love Christmas myself. We will get in the shower seeing we are naked."

They then all got in that big shower to get nice and clean of course. They got cleaned and they got out and dried off then got in their underwear and pajamas. They are still barefoot of course in matter of fact. They see their toes of course. They are talking right now of course. That tomorrow they go Christmas shopping of course. They know it wont be as crazy as today of course. They have the list of course in matter of fact. They are talking before they go to bed. They are talking about it now.

"Yes we go tomorrow," said Flash, "For it is getting time for bed of course."

"That is good," said Snips, "Today i heard it is crazy do to the good deals."

"Yes indeed," said Snails, "I also heard that as well."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "That is why we are going tomorrow."

"Yes indeed," said Braeburn, "That tomorrow it wont be that crazy."

Next chapter the girls have a bath. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	19. So awesome bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The girls are getting ready for their bath together again. Like always they are naked as the day they was born of course in fact. They don't have pubic hair anymore so their vaginas are showing of course. Because they are naked their boobs is also showing. They are all girls so they have no shame there of course in matter of fact. They might be naked but they won't cover up of course. They love taking baths of course in matter of fact. They are talking right now just before the bath of course in matter of fact.

"I love baths," said Rainbow Dash, "Because they are so awesome in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Fluttershy, "They are nice and relaxing of course."

"That they are," said Applejack, "I am glad we will take them together."

"I sure do," said Sunset Shimmer, "I always did love taking baths of course."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "The bath tub is full so time to get in it of course."

They then got in the tub of course. They are already naked so they went right into it of course. They are having a nice and hot bath of course. They played with the bath toys until it was time to wash themselves of course. They had a nice and relaxing bath of course. They got out and dried off and put their pajamas on and getting ready for bed of course. They are talking before they go to sleep of course. They are having another sleepover of course. They are talking right now of course.

"That was so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "That bath that is in matter of fact of course."

"That it was," said Applejack, "I enjoyed that bath of course."

"I loved it," said Twilight Sparkle, "I always loved baths of course."

"Same here," said Fluttershy, "I loved that bath of course."

"It was nice," said Pinkie Pie, "Maybe we can have a bath party sometime."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	20. We love baths

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Shadow bolts are getting ready for their bath together of course. Like always they are naked as the day they was born of course. They no longer have pubic hair so they can see their vaginas not just their boobs. They are talking of course right now in matter of fact. Because they are all girls they have no shame at all in matter of fact. They love taking baths like always of course. They enjoy spending time in the buff. They love their bodies of course. They are talking a the bath tub is filling up. They are talking now.

"I always loved baths," said Sugarcoat, "Think i don't wear my glasses in it."

"Same here," said Indigo Zap, "I love bath more than i do showers of course."

"Same here," said Sour Sweet, "I always did love bath of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad we are taking one together of course."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "Looks like the bath tub is filled up now."

They turned off the water and got in it of course. They love hot baths of course in matter of fact. They all do love baths of course. They are playing with bath toys so they don't play with their vaginas and boob of course. They know it is no place to masturbate in of course. That if they squeeze their nipples then milk would come out. They know one is on her peroid right now so she won't put her finger in her vagina of course unless to clean it of course. They are still talking of course.

"I love this bath," said Indigo Zap, "I am glad we are taking it together in fact."

"Same here," said Lemon Zest, "I still love it even though i am on my peroid."

"I get them at times," said Sugarcoat, "That means we can get pregnant one day of course."

"We all do," said Sour Sweet, "Don't let that drag you down."

"Yes indeed," said Sunny Flare, "I hope to become a mom someday of course."

Next chapter the boys have their shower. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	21. Shower and study

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are getting ready for their shower together. They are naked as the day they was born like always before the showers. Because they are all boys they have no shame at all. They all have penises of course in matter of fact. They are talking now in fact. They know no girls are there so no need to cover up of course in fact. They are talking about school in matter of fact of course. They are glad they went back to school after thanksgiving of course. They are talking about that of course.

"I love school," said Flash, "It is such a nice high school after all in fact."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I am glad we go there of course."

"I also do," said Snips, "I did enjoy thanksgiving break though."

"Same here," said Snails, "I can't wait until winter break of course."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "We must study for that one upcoming test of course."

After that they all went to take that shower together of course. They got nice and clean of course. After they got dressed they studied for that upcoming test before they all went home of course. They are studying now in fact for that test. They just got done in matter of fact of course. That they are talking about that one test of course. That it might be somewhat hard they can and will pass it of course. They are talking before they all go home of course. They are talking right now in matter of fact.

"We can pass it," said Flash, "In fact we will pass that test of course."

"Yep we sure will," said Big Mac, "After all we need to study more during the time."

"I hope so," said Snips, "Or i would get a tutor of course."

"I also hope so," said Snails, "My parents would also hire a tutor as well."

"We will pass it," said Braeburn, "I know that studying for it of course."

Next chapter the girls has a bath of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	22. Baths are nice

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The girls are getting ready for their bath together again. Like always they are naked as the day they was born of course. They heard the rusted shower head fell in the old showers area near by. They hope it won't happen to them of course. They are talking right now of course. They are talking about stuff of course in matter of fact. They might be naked but because they are all girls they have no shame at all in fact. They have no pubic hair so their vaginas are showing not just their boobs of course.

"I hope not," said Rainbow Dash, "A rusted shower head if it falls could hurt someone."

"I also hope not," said Pinkie Pie, "But it was lucky it was not being used."

"You said it darling," said Rarity, "We are just going in a bath tub without a shower head."

"I love baths," said Applejack, "That hot tub there is very good indeed."

"You said it," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we will take it. It is filled up now of course."

They stopped the water and got in it of course. Like always it feels good on their bodies of course. They feel stress leaving them do to the bubble from the jets as it hits their naked bodies. They are talking in it now of course. They love that bath of course. They know that bath tub is the best that money can buy. They are having a good bath in it right now of course. They are talking about what happened today of course. That they had a good day at school. They are talking right now of course.

"School was good today," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "I love this bath of course."

"I love it," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we are having this bath."

"It is great," said Applejack, "School did go well of course."

"I love it," said Sunset Shimmer, "I love this bath here of course."

Next the shadow bolts bath. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	23. School and body talk

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The shadow bolts are getting ready for their bath again. Like all the time they are naked as the day they was born of course. They are talking right now of course. They have no pubic hair so their vaginas are showing not just their boobs. They are talking now of course. They are talking about how school is going for them of course. They are all girls so they have no shame of course. They know for fact that everyone is born naked of course. They are talking about school right now of course in matter of fact.

"School is going good," said Sugarcoat, "I am pretty much a nerd."

"Same here," said Indigo Zap, "I do love our school in matter of fact for me of course."

"Same here," said Sour Sweet, "I sure love my school in matter of fact of course."

"Same here," said Sunny Flare, "I am glad we will have a good bath in fact."

"And same here," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad we will have another good bath of course."

Then they all got in that nice and hot bath there of course. They love the way the water feels on their naked bodies of course. They are still talking of course about their bodies this time in matter of fact of course. They love their bodies of course. They know how a girl body is like of course. In fact they are naked but has no shame of course. They are talking about their bodies right now of course. They are having a good hot bath in matter of fact. We see them talking right now of course in matter of fact.

"I love my boobs," said Lemon Zest, "They are a good part of my body in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Sour Sweet, "But i love my feet and toes the best."

"Same here," said Indigo Zap, "I love my vagina of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "I love my back of course."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "This is a good bath in fact."

I need ideas for next chapter of this story. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	24. Bath house part 1

Equestria girls naked

* * *

They are all going to the new public baths of course. They are glad they get to go there to enjoy it and get clean of course. They are glad that it is divided by gender so no need to cover up their genitals and such. They payed the fee and went to the locker rooms. They took off all their clothes and got in the big bath tubs in that place there. They are talking right now of course. We start with the boys at first then the girls after that of course. They are talking right now in matter of fact.

"I love this place," said Flash, "This pubic bath house that is in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Snips, "I heard this place is nice and it is."

"You said it," said Snails, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Yep indeed," said Big Mac, "I love this place in matter of fact."

"I sure do," said Braeburn, "I am glad we came here by the way in matter of fact of course."

They are having a good bath there by the way in matter of fact. Then we head to the girls area with both the Equestria girls and the shadow bolts of course. They are glad they came there by the way. They are talking by the way in that big bath tub. They are glad they came there because it is nice of course. They are talking about that place by the way in fact. They are talking right now by the way. Because they are all girls there is no need to cover them up. They are shown to be talking in there now.

"This place is so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I love this place very much in fact."

"I agree," said Indigo Zap, "I am glad we came to this place here in matter of fact of course."

"I love it," said Fluttershy, "I love this place after all of course."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "I love this place here by the way."

"I sure do," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad we all came here of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	25. Bath house part 2

Equestria girls naked

* * *

They are all still at the public baths of course in matter of fact of course. They love that place because they know it is a clean place. They love that place very much so of course. They are all naked as the day they was born but has no shame at all in matter of fact. They are still talking of course and joined by some adults like Granny Smith and Pinkie's parents as well in fact. We start once again by the boys in matter of fact. They see Pinkie's dad come in that big bath tub and is talking.

"I am glad you came," said Flash, "I am glad you come to take a bath here."

"I love this place," said Pinkie's dad, "This is my second time here of course."

"So do i," said Snips, "I am glad we came to this place for it is nice."

"Same here," said Snails, "I am also glad we came as well."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "This is a good place for a bath of course."

Now we head to the girls bath of course in matter of fact. They see Granny Smith and Mrs. Pie came there and got in of are still talking right now in matter of fact. They all love that place of course because it is nice of course. They are glad they came there of course. They are talking about stuff in matter of fact of course. They are talking to each other of course. We see them all talking right now that about girl stuff like their bodies of course in matter of fact they are talking.

"I love this place," said Rainbow Dash, "My boobs and vagina seems to love it as well."

"Same here," said Indigo Zap, "My butt loves it as well as my vagina and boobs."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Same here," said Applejack, "This is a good place of course."

"I love it," said Mrs. Pie, "I am glad we came here of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	26. Bath house part 3

Equestria girls naked

* * *

They are all still at the public baths of course in matter of fact of course. They will soon get out and dry off and get dressed and go home. They love that place because it is clean and not dirty like gay bathhouses. They know the difference of course in fact. They love that place so much that they will go once or twice a week in matter of fact. They are still talking in matter of fact. We start with the boys as always in matter of fact of course. They love that place a lot by the way. They are all naked of course.

"We will soon leave," said Flash, "I think this is the longest i have been naked sense i was in the womb."

"Yep we will," said Big Mac, "I am glad we came here of course."

"I love this place," said Snips, "We can be naked without shame."

"Same here," said Snails, "I am glad we came in here in fact."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I love being naked here in fact."

They then got out and dried off then went to the locker room to get dressed. We now see the girls in their locker room getting dressed right now of course. They will soon leave of course. They love this place after all of course that they will talk when going out. We see them getting dressed and go home. They loved the time there of course. They will go back soon though. They are all outside of it right now talking. They are glad they all went there. They loved the baths that they had of course.

"It was so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad we came here of course."

"I loved it," said Fluttershy, "It was so wonderful."

"We loved it," said Flash, "I am so glad we came here."

"I loved it," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am so glad we came to that place."

"It was nice," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am very glad we came here."

I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this long story here in fact.


	27. Bath is awesome

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The girls are getting ready for their bath together in fact. Like the other times before they are naked as the day they was born of course. They will never have pubic hair for they had a laser to do it of course. That way their vagina's will show when they are naked of course. They are glad they are having another bath together of course in fact. They also all have boobs of course. They love their baths of course in matter of fact. They are talking about Christmas even though they are naked of course in fact.

"I love Christmas," said Rainbow Dash, "For that holiday is so awesome of course."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "I am glad it is this month of course."

"I sure love it," said Fluttershy, "I sure love that holiday of course."

"Same here," said Pinkie Pie, "It feels so good of course."

"I also do," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we can be naked here without shame."

They are all glad Christmas is coming that month of course. They stopped the water and got in that tub for their bath. They love their baths of course. They love baths after all in matter of fact. They love having their baths together in matter of fact. They also love Christmas of course. They had a good bath and got nice and clean of course. After that they all dried off and put on clean panties and their pajamas of course. They decided to stay barefoot of course even Applejack as well of course.

"That was so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "So will Christmas this year of course."

"Yes it was," said Twilight Sparkle, "I sure do love Christmas of course."

"I loved it," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad Christmas is coming in fact."

"It was wonderful darling," said Rarity, "I am sure Christmas will also be fun of course."

"That it will," said Applejack, "I sure do love Christmas and baths."

Next chapter i will need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	28. Party talk and bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The shadow bolts are getting ready for their bath together in fact. Like all the times before they are naked as the day they was born. Because they have no pubic hair their vaginas are showing of course. And also because they are naked their boobs are showing with nipples of course. They are talking about a Christmas they will have at school. They hope it will be fun after all of course. They all do love to have parties of course. They heard Pinkie Pie is going to help decarate the gym for that party in fact.

"I love parties," said Indigo Zap, "I heard it will be a fun party in fact."

"Same here of course," said Sunny Flare, "I heard Pinkie Pie will help with it."

"Same here," said Sour Sweet, "I hope it will be a fun party in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad it will be a good party do to Pinkie Pie."

"And same here," said Lemon Zest, "I sure do love good parties after all."

After the tub was filled up they got in it of course. They had a good bath in matter of fact. They played with the bath toys and after an hour in it they washed themselves. After that they got out and dried off and put on clean panties and their pajamas. They are still all barefoot of course so their toes are showing of course. They are having a sleepover tonight of course. They are talking right now of course before they go to sleep. They are talking more about that party of course. They are talking now.

"It will be good," said Indigo Zap, "That Christmas party that is in matter of fact."

"I am sure it will," said Sugarcoat, "Them kind of parties are the best."

"I also do," said Sunny Flare, "With Pinkie Pie it will be very good."

"Yes indeed," said Lemon Zest, "I sure love Christmas parties of course."

"I know it will," said Sour Sweet, "I sure love Christmas of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	29. Human body talk

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are getting ready for their shower together now. Like all of time they are naked as the day they was born so their penises are showing now. Because they are all boys they have no shame being naked right now. They are talking right now of course. This time they are talking about the human body like the genitals of course. They know they are naked of course but they don't mind to much. They will take a shower so that is why they are naked of course. And the fact is they are boys indeed.

"I love the penis," said Flash, "That is the best part of the male body of course."

"Same here," said Snips, "As you can see it is kind of small but i love it."

"I seen smaller," said Snails, "After all we have showers at school at times."

"Yep true," said Big Mac, "We are indeed boys of course."

"That we are," said Braeburn, "We can tell of course in matter of fact."

Then they all got in that shower and enjoyed it very much in fact. They are still naked because they will sleep in the nude tonight. They love being naked of course. They are still talking right now of course. They know they will sleep that way tonight. They all love being naked as the day they was born of course. They are still talking about the body of course. They are talking now as in right now. They love talking about the human body. They are now talking about the female body now.

"I love theirs," said Flash, "They have boobs and vaginas of course."

"That they do," said Braeburn, "That is why i love it."

"Yep indeed," said Big Mac, "Applejack and Apple bloom sure do."

"Yes indeed," said Snips, "I have a girlfriend of course."

"Same here," said Snails, "We all do in matter of fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	30. Party and body talk

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The shadow bolts are getting ready for their bath together in fact. Like all the time they are as naked as the day they was born of course. They are talking about the holidays that is coming soon of course. They all celebrate Christmas of course. They are talking right now. That what the food will be at the upcoming Christmas party of course. They all do love Christmas in fact. They love Christmas parties in matter of fact of course. We see them talking right now in fact. Of the food it will have.

"I love Christmas," said Indigo Zap, "That party will need good food in matter of fact."

"I have the meat ideas," said Sugarcoat, "It will be turkey and ham because they are both good."

"Sounds good to me," said Sour Sweet, "I am glad we can call it a Christmas party."

"I have the sides," said Lemon Zest, "Mashed potatoes and stuff like that."

"Sounds good to me," said Sunny Flare, "I am glad Christmas is coming soon."

Then after they talked they stopped the water and got in the bath. They love the way the water feels on their naked bodies of course. Because they have no pubic hair their vagina's feels it more of course. They love the way it feels there. They are still talking of course. They are now talking about their bodies of course. They know they are naked but has no shame of course. We see them talking about their bodies right now in matter of fact. They love their female bodies of course.

"I love my vagina," said Indigo Zap, "Same as my wonderful boobs."

"Same here," said Sunny Flare, "My butt also loves it of course."

"Same here," said Lemon Zest, "Same as my belly button."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "My feet and toes also love it."

"And same here," said Sour Sweet, "Same as my hands and fingers."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	31. Vinyl and Ocatvia

Equestria girls naked

* * *

Vinyl Scratch is getting ready to take her shower of course. She shaved off her pubic hair so her vagina is showing as well as her boobs. She loves the way her body looks of course. Octavia is there of course also naked as well. She will have a bath of course. They are talking about Christmas which is later that month in matter of fact of course. They love Christmas a lot because it is so much fun of course. They are glad it is coming and about the party they will have at school of course in fact.

"I love Christmas," said Vinyl, "It is the best holiday ever of course in fact."

"Same here," said Octavia, "I am glad it is coming this month of course."

"Yes indeed," said Vinyl, "We might be naked but we have no shame."

"Yes indeed," said Octavia, "I think the reason why no shame because we are both girls."

"I agree with you," said Vinyl, "I love being naked of course in matter of fact."

They then got clean of course and now they are in their pajamas of course. They love being barefoot so they are still barefoot just not naked of course. They are glad Christmas is coming soon of course. They are now talking about the Christmas party they will have at school of course. That they will be in charge of the music there of course. Vinyl with her DJ stuff and Octavia with her chello of course. They know it will be a fun party of course. They love Christmas parties because they are fun.

"It will be fun," said Vinyl, "I sure do love Christmas parties of course."

"Yes it will," said Octavia, "I am glad we are in charge of the music of course."

"Yes indeed," said Vinyl, "I am glad we will do the music there."

"Same here," said Octavia, "Well good night to you,"

"Good night then," said Vinyl, "I love the holidays of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	32. Bath chat about Christmas

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Equestria girls are getting ready for their bath together. Like always they are naked as the day they was born in matter of fact. Because they don't have pubic hair their vaginas are showing not only their nipples of course. They are talking right now about the holidays some more. They love Christmas because it is lots of fun in matter of fact. They are glad they don't celebrate Kwanzaa in matter of fact because they hate it. Because it is about African culture. They are talking right now of course.

"I love Christmas," said Rainbow Dash, "It is indeed the best holiday of them all in fact."

"Same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad it is coming very soon of course."

"Same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I love that holiday the most in fact."

"Same here," said Applejack, "I sure love it is coming after all."

"And same here," said Pinkie Pie, "Christmas is much better than Kwanzaa anytime."

After that Fluttershy stopped the water and got in the bath. Because they are naked they went right into it of course. They are talking in the bath right now because they are together of course. They are as naked as the day they was born of course. They love Christmas a lot and they know a Christmas party is coming to their school so they are talking about that in the bath right now of course. They know how fun it will be of course. They are shown talking right now. They love the holiday of course.

"It will be so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "It will be the best Christmas party ever."

"Yes indeed darling," said Rarity, "That Christmas party will be good."

"Yes indeed," said Fluttershy, "I sure love Christmas of course."

"Same here," said Applejack, "I am glad we will have it of course."

"And same here," said Pinkie Pie, "It will be so good of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. Christmas and toes talk

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are now getting ready for their shower together again. Like always they are as naked as the day they was all born of course. They have no shame in matter of fact because they are all boys of course. They love being naked of course in matter of fact. They know that the holidays are coming so they are all talking about them of course. They love Christmas all of them. They might be naked right now but they still talk about the holidays of course. They are talking about Christmas of course.

"I love Christmas," said Flash, "It is the best holiday that ever was of course."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I am glad we all celebrate it of course."

"Same here," said Snips, "After all we have lots of fun there of course."

"Same here," said Snails, "I sure love that holiday."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "We love having lots of during it of course."

Then they got in the shower and enjoying it of course. They washed every body parts which also means their penises and scrotum's. They all have them being boys of course. They was born with them by the way like most people are in matter of fact. They had a very good shower of course. They love them after all by the way in matter of fact. Then after that they dried off and got in their pajamas. Because they are in them they are still barefoot. There toes are showing in matter of fact.

"I love being barefoot," said Flash, "I can see my ten toes of course."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "We all do have ten toes here of course."

"Same here," said Snips,"I love looking at my toes of course."

"Same here," said Snails, "I also love looking at my toes."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I also have ten toes as you can see."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	34. Celestia and Luna bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

This time Celestia and Luna are getting ready for their bath together in fact. They are both as naked as the day they was born. But unlike the Equestria they have pubic hair covering their vagina's of course but their boobs are showing of course. They are talking now. They are talking about the coming Christmas party they will have at school in the gym. They will love that of course. They know it will be lots of fun of course in matter of fact. We see them talking right now in matter of fact of course.

"It will be lots of fun," said Celestia, "That Christmas party in the gym at school."

"Yes indeed," said Luna, "I sure love Christmas of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Celestia, "It is the best holiday ever of course."

"That it is," said Luna, "I am glad we will have it of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Celestia, "Well it is now time for our bath of course."

Luna stopped the water and they got in it of course. They love the way the water feels on their naked bodies of course. They know it will be a nice and hot bath of course so they can relax. They love Christmas after all in matter of fact. They are still talking about that upcoming Christmas party of course. They know it will be lots of fun filled with joy. They sure love Christmas and Christmas parties of course. We see them still talking about it right now in fact. We see them talking right now.

"I will love it," said Luna, "It will have good food and other good stuff in fact."

"Same here," said Celestia, "That party will be a very good one."

"It sure will," said Luna, "Christmas is indeed the best holiday ever."

"That it is," said Celestia, "I am glad we will have it of course."

"Same here," said Luna, "I am glad this party will happen of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. Nice bath it is

Equestria girls naked

* * *

We see the Equestria girls getting ready for their bath again of course. Like always before their baths they are as naked as the day they was born. Because they got rid of all their pubic hair their vaginas are showing not just their boobs and such as well as toes. They are talking about the Christmas party they will have at their school of course. They will have lots of fun their filled with joy of course. They all do love Christmas very much after all in fact. They will have a good time on Friday of course.

"It will be awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I sure do love good parties of course on Friday."

"It sure will darling," said Rarity, "I am sure glad we all passed the test so we can go."

"I will love it," said Fluttershy, "I am so glad we will all be going to that party of course."

"Same here," said Applejack, "I sure do love Christmas after all in fact."

"And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "Well it is now time for our bath now of course."

They stopped the water and got in that nice and hot bath of course. They all do love taking baths of course in matter of fact. They are all naked as the day they was born without any pubic hair. They will enjoy that party on Friday of course. They are having a nice bath together of course. They love taking them because they get nice and clean of course. They are going to sleep naked tonight of course. That was planned of course. They are still in the bath right now having a good one in fact.

"Yes we will," said Rainbow Dash, "Sleep naked tonight of course."

"I will love that," said Twilight Sparkle, "We are all born this way of course."

"That we was," said Pinkie Pie, "We do have nice looking bodies."

"That we do," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we will stay naked."

"I love it," said Sunset Shimmer, "Not my first time sleeping in the buff."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	36. Take care of our genitals

Equestria girls naked

* * *

We see the boys getting ready for their shower together like always of course. They are like always they are as naked as the day they was born. They are talking about that they want families someday so they can have children to raise for the next generation. That means they are talking about their genitals which is showing right now of course in fact. They know they must take good care of them parts there and not to have them removed. They know how the male body is like of course.

"They need to work good," said Flash, "So we must take good care of our genitals like our penises."

"Yep we must," said Big Mac, "So yes the same goes for our scrotum's and testicles."

"Yes indeed," said Snips, "By the way where is our foreskin's at?"

"We are circumcised," said Braeburn, "That is why we don't have them."

"Oh yeah," said Snails, "No wonder our penis heads are always exposed."

Then they all got in that big shower of course and got nice and clean of course. They will all sleep naked tonight of course so they will all stay naked as the day they was born of course. They heard rumors that a boy in there school killed himself by cutting off all his genitals and allowed himself to bleed to death. That they are very senitive them parts are of course. They are talking right now of course of their body parts. That they should never cut them off because they need them parts.

"Never cut them," said Flash, "But if a man wants to be circumcised it should be done."

"Yes of course," said Snips, "I love my genitals of course."

"Same here," said Snails, "I can't imagine myself without them."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I love the way they look of course."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "We must take good care of them."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	37. Love being naked

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Shadow bolts is getting ready for their bath together of course. Like always they are as naked as the day they was born of course. They love being naked together of course. They have no pubic hair in that area so their vagina's are showing of course in fact. They prefer being naked than wearing clothes but can't be in public of course in matter of fact. They will soon take their baths of course. They know that baths and showers are done naked. They are now talking of course in matter of fact.

"I love being naked," said Indigo Zap, "After all we are all born this way so it is natural."

"Same here," said Sunny Flare, "And yes we are all born naked of course."

"Yes indeed," said Sour Sweet, "That is why they call them birthday suits which we are in."

"Yes of course," said Sugarcoat, "I love being naked as the day i was born."

"Same here," said Lemon Zest, "We are all born this way only now we have boobs."

Then after that one got in the bath after stopping the water. They are having a nice bath of course because it is nice and hot. They love being naked and now they all sleep in the nude from then on of course. They know when they go outside they must wear clothes of course. Except they can all stay barefoot outside because it isn't illegal being barefoot in public. They are now talking about the party they will have tomorrow. That party they have will be lots of fun of course. We see them talking.

"It will be fun," said Sugarcoat, "That Christmas party we will have tomorrow of course."

"Same here," said Indigo Zap, "I sure do love Christmas parties of course."

"Same here," said Sunny Flare, "Christmas is the best holiday ever."

"That it is," said Sour Sweet, "To bad we can't have it naked like this."

"I wish we could," said Lemon Zest, "But maybe we can just be barefoot."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	38. We love being naked

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Equestria girls are getting ready for their bath together. Like always they are naked as the day they was born and they love being naked. Because they got rid of their pubic hair their vagina's are showing as well as their boobs. They love to take baths there together in fact. They know that baths are done naked so they can wash every body part they have. They love their bodies of course and has no shame because they are all girls in fact. They know that baths are to get clean in of course.

"I will love this bath as always," said Rainbow Dash, "I love being naked for it is so awesome."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "I also love being naked for we was born this way."

"Same here of course," said Applejack, "I also love being naked or should i said nude."

"I love it," said Fluttershy, "And yes saying nude is more better of course."

"And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I love the way our bodies look in fact."

Then one stopped the water and they all got in of course. They love the way that nice and hot water feels on their naked bodies. They love the way it is hot but not to hot of course. They love the fact that they sleep naked from then on. Because to them it is nice for them and more natural. They might be all in the nude but they have no shame because they are girls. They like that bath and they are talking in it of course. That Christmas is coming and it will be great. We see them talking right now.

"I love this bath," said Rainbow Dash, "I love the way the water feels on my body."

"Same here," said Pinkie Pie, "Think Christmas is coming very soon of course."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "I also love the way this water feels on me."

"Same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "And yes Christmas is coming very soon of course."

"And same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "I sure love the way this water feels on me."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	39. Boys talk naked

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are now getting ready for their shower together of course. Like always they are as naked as the day they was born of course. They have no shame of course because they are all boys in fact. They all have full sets of male genitals in matter of fact. They love taking showers of course so they can look down and see their penises. As well as their toes as well of course. We see they are talking right now of course. They are talking about the holidays of course like Christmas of course in fact.

"Well Christmas is coming soon," said Flash, "It is my most favorite holiday of course in fact."

"Yep it sure is," said Big Mac, "I am glad we celebrate that holiday of course."

"I sure love it," said Snips, "Of course i also love being naked in fact."

"Same here," said Snails, "And yes we are naked by the way in fact."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "Christmas is the best holiday in matter of fact of course."

Then they all got in that shower together of course. They will sleep naked tonight of course. They have no shame being naked there. They heard rumors that a man next door is a nullo. As in a male without genitals as in has no scrotum, testicles and penis. That the other man is his gay partner has genitals. They want to take pictures of the boys naked but the door is locked and shades drawn. That means they wont be able to. We now see them out and dried off but still naked in matter of fact.

"I love my body," said Flash, "I love the way it looks and my penis is showing."

"Same here," said Braeburn, "I am glad we are all naked in fact."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I am glad we are naked here in fact."

"Same as me," said Snips, "Even though my penis is small."

"And same here," said Snails, "And i have seen smaller ones before."

I need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	40. Less than a week away

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Equestria girls are getting ready for their bath in that bath tub together. They are naked as the day they was born of course in matter of fact. Because they got rid of their pubic hair their vagina's are showing now. Because they are naked their boobs with nipples is showing. They know that less than a week away is Christmas of course. They all love that holiday of course. They are talking about Christmas right now of course. They have no shame of being naked there. They are talking now.

"It is less than a week away of course," said Rainbow Dash, "For Christmas will be so awesome of course in fact."

"Yes it will darling," said Rarity, "It is the best holiday ever in fact."

"I love Christmas," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we celebrate that holiday of course."

"Same here," said Applejack, "I am glad it is less than a week away."

"I love it," said Pinkie Pie, "It is the best holiday that i know of in fact."

Then they got in the bath after turning the water off of course. They love being naked and will sleep that way of course. They love being in that bath together. They are still talking about Christmas as a snow storm is going on outside and glad they are safe of course. They might be naked but they have no shame. They know they are naked as the day they was born of course. But wont cover themselves up right now. They know they can't run around naked in public but they can there of course.

"Christmas will be so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I have always loved that holiday of course."

"Yes it will," said Sunset Shimmer, "It is the best holiday of course."

"That it is," said Applejack, "I am glad it is less than a week away."

"I love Christmas," said Fluttershy, "I am glad it is coming soon."

"And same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad we all celebrate that holiday of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	41. The Dazzlings bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Dazzlings are now getting ready for their bath together of course. They shaved off their pubic hair so they can see their vaginas in fact. They know they can get rid of their pubic hair for good in fact of course. They know Christmas is coming soon in fact. They know that a big Christmas party at city hall that year that will be fun of course in fact. They are glad the mayor will have it of course. That they are glad she got elected of course. They know she has it every year sense she came to office.

"It will be fun," said Sonata, "I sure love Christmas of course because it is fun."

"That is true,' said Adagio, "We should go to it of course in fact."

"I will love that," said Aria, "I hope it is another good one of course."

"It should be," said Sonata, "I sure do love parties in fact."

"Same here," said Aria, "I sure do love them after all of course."

They then got in the bath after Adagio turned the water off because it is filled enough. They love the way the nice and hot water of course on their naked bodies. They was always naked when they was the sirens of course. Because they are human now they can't run around naked in public because they would be arrested of course. So they go naked in their house of course. They are still talking right now of course. That they will go to that party after all of course. We still see them talking now.

"I love being naked," said Sonata, "I have a nice looking body of course."

"Same here," said Adagio, "We have nice looking bodies now because we are human."

"I love my body," said Aria, "We have boobs and vaginas of course."

"That i also love," said Sonata, "I am glad we shaved off that hair their."

"We should get it removed for good," said Adagio, "Laser hair removal that is of course in matter of fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	42. Boxing Day coming?

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are getting ready for their shower together in fact. Them boys like always are naked the day they was born of course in fact. Because they are all boys they all have full sets of male genitals of course. They are glad there is no girls there of course because all boys. They know Christmas is coming so they are talking about that of course in fact. They are thinking of going to the Christmas party at town hall of course. They will never have sex with each other for they are straight and not gay.

"I love Christmas," said Flash, "It is he best holiday of course and Kwanzaa is the worst in fact."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I don't like Kwanzaa either because i don't see he point in it."

"I also love Christmas," said Snips, "I don't know why Kwanzaa is legal of course."

"Christmas is the best," said Snails, "I wish we had boxing day like Canada does."

"I love Christmas," said Braeburn, "I also wish we had boxing day instead of Kwanzaa here."

They then got in that big shower together of course. They just went right in there because they are already naked of course. hey will soon wash themselves using soap. They will sleep naked tonight of course because that is what they sleep from then on. They want to start a petition to ban Kwanzaa as a holiday and have boxing day. They see that as a good thing because Kwanzaa is losing favor. They don't want African culture in the United States. They are now out and talking still naked in fact.

"I love the petition idea," said Flash, "It should work maybe on the local level."

"I hope so," said Breburn, "Because i hate Kwanzaa in fact."

"Same here," said Snips, "Why is that even legal as in Kwanzaa of course."

"Same here," said Snails, "Not sure why it is legal."

"Yep and same here," said Big Mac, "They have Boxing day in Canada so should we."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	43. Bath and thunder snow

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Equestria girls are getting ready for their nice hot bath of course. Like all the time before their bath they are as naked as the day they was born. They have no pubic hair so their vaginas are showing of course. They hated having hair down there of course. They are talking that Christmas is coming soon that they will have fun of course. They heard the thunder snow is coming and will hit during their bath together of course. Before that they are now talking about Christmas and the thunder snow. That thunder snow will be bad of course but they are safe.

"I love Christmas for it is so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "And i heard this thunder snow will be bad of course in fact."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "And yes i heard the thunder snow will be bad of course."

"I love Christmas," said Sunset Shimmer, "And yes it will be bad but we will be safe here."

"I also love it," said Applejack, "And yes we are safe inside of here because of the furnace and hot bath."

"I love Christmas," said Twilight Sparkle, "And yes we should be safe in here."

Then they stopped the water and got in the nice and hot water of course. They love the way it feels on their naked bodies of course. Then the thunder snow came and they are nice and safe inside of course. They hope no one dies of course for it is bad outside of course. That the last time it killed thirty people do to the extreme cold weather. From being frozen to death and car accidents. They told the two hospitals to prepare for accidents of course. We see them now talking in the bath about the last time it happened as in thunder snow.

"Last time was bad," said Rainbow Dash, "Fifteen froze to death and fifteen in car accidents."

"Yes it was," said Applejack, "I am sure the hospitals is prepared of course."

"They should be," said Twilight Sparkle, "This time it won't kill as many."

"I hope so," said Pinkie Pie, "I am glad most people is staying inside."

"Same here of course," said Fluttershy, "We are safe inside of here of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	44. Party coming

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Shadow bolts is getting ready once again for their bath of course. Like all of the time before they have their bath they are naked of course. They are glad they are going to have one together tonight do to little jet bubbles in it. That it will help them relax of course. They know little jets will get them even more clean than the last time in fact. They found that on that tub of course. They are talking about Christmas which is only two days away of course. They all do love Christmas a lot in fact.

"I sure love Christmas a lot," said Indigo Zap, "It is the best holiday that is only two days away of course."

"Same here of course," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad we celebrate it of course."

"I sure do," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad it is so near of course."

"Same here in fact," said Sour Sweet, "I sure glad it is coming in fact."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "Only two days away."

Then after that they turned off the water and got right in because they are already naked of course. Because they have no pubic hair their vaginas are showing of course. They are glad Christmas is coming of course. They are planning to have a party at their school tomorrow night there at that apartment of course. So they will have it naked of course. That party will include the Equestria girls and even the boys of course. We see them talking about that party they will have of course for that party.

"It will be fun," said Sugarcoat, "I never had a party in the nude before."

"Yes it will be," said Indigo Zap, "We are naked right now in matter of fact."

"I will love it," said Sunny Flare, "I am glad we will have it of course."

"Same here," said Sour Sweet, "I will have fun of course."

"And same here," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad we will have it of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	45. Day after Christmas

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Equestria girls had a good time at Christmas time of course. They are getting ready to take a bath together of course in fact. Like always at that time they are all as naked as the day they was born of course. They know they are all girls so they have no shame at all. They know that baths are done naked so every part can be washed in fact. They all love what they got for Christmas the day before of course. They got lots of good things of course. They got new clothes but they are naked now in fact.

"I loved Christmas this year," said Rainbow Dash, "I got new clothes, movies, and winter stuff."

"Same here of course," said Pinkie Pie, "I also got the same but right now we aren't wearing them."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "We aren't wearing anything at all in matter of fact."

"I sure did," said Applejack, "Yes we are naked right now in fact."

"And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I love the fact our vaginas and nice and smooth fronts is showing."

They all know they are naked but has no shame at all in fact. They all see their boobs with nipples is showing as well as belly buttons in fact. And same as their butts as well in fact. And because they are barefoot their toes is showing of course. Because they are human they have ten toes of course. They love being barefoot of course because feet is meant to be bare of course. They are glad the water is filled up enough and stopped and got in that bath of course. They love the way the water feels on their naked bodies.

"I love the way this feels," said Rainbow Dash, "It is nice and hot on my naked body."

"You said it ," said Applejack, "I am glad we are taking it together of course."

"I sure love it," said Fluttershy, "It feels so good on my body of course."

"I sure love it," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad we are all here taking it in fact."

And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we are all here naked taking it."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	46. Boy circumcised

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are now getting ready for their shower together as always of course. And like always they are as naked as the day they was born of course. They heard that Sunset Shimmer's youngest brother is getting circumcised soon of course in fact after all. That he is also naked just like the boys there of course only in the Doctor's office. They know he will get to run around naked for about a week of course. They are talking right now that they are circumcised. Which you can tell for they are naked.

"I had mine done after birth," said Flash, "You can tell i am for my penis is showing in fact."

"Same here of course," said Snips, "I am glad we had it done of course."

"Same here," said Snails, "I am also glad we had it done as well."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "We are are circumcised for we are naked in fact."

"I love being naked," said Braeburn, "We was all born this way of course."

We now head to the Doctor where that boy is naked there as well of course. The doctor got the tools ready to get the job done in fact. He is nervous about it of course. Then he as in the doctor came in with the local anesthetic so it wont hurt that bad as he gets snipped of course. He feels a bit better because he will only feel the prick of the neddle. He is allowed to talk as he gets it done and can watch it be done as well. The doctor then get his penis ready. He can not feel his penis right now of course.

"It is ready now," said that boy, "For it worked good of course in fact."

"Yes it is," said Sunset Shimmer, "Soon your penis will be nice of course."

"Then it is time then," said The Doctor, "Time to get it over with now."

"I am ready for it," said that boy, "Sister can you hold my hand during it?"

"I sure will little brother," said Sunset Shimmer, "I will be glad to in matter of fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	47. Healing from it

Equestria girls naked

* * *

That boy who is Sunset Shimmer's little brother is healing from his circumcision of course. He now has to wear diapers until his penis is healed. He wanted to run around naked but the doctor said he must wear diapers. He is indeed allowed to have baths of course. He decided to wear a shirt to cover up his upper body for he was cold and slippers on his feet. He is also wearing pants just wearing a diaper instead of underwear. That he will only go to the bathroom for baths and washing hands. He will pee in his diaper of course in fact.

"You seem happy," said Sunset Shimmer, "Can i see how your penis is healing please."

"I sure am," said that boy, "And sure i will show it to you of course being my sister."

"It seems to be healing nice," said Sunset Shimmer, "I will be the one to wash you tonight in fact."

"It sure is," said that boy, "And you will need to wash me from my head to my toes."

"That is good." said Sunset Shimmer, "I will wash every body part from your head to your ten toes."

They went in the bathroom after he took off his slippers revealing ten toes of course. She then took off his shirt and pants of course in the bathroom and took off his diaper reveling his butt and healing penis as well as his sack. No damage to that of course. It is just the tip of his penis that is healing of course. She then helped him in the bathtub. He feels a bit of pain from it until he got in the hot water of course. He knows he will have a new diaper after his bath. He is enjoying being naked of course.

"I love being naked," said that boy, "My penis did hurt a bit after my diaper came off until i get in here."

"That is normal," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad you decided to get it done of course."

"I heard about it," said that boy, "I only wish i could run around naked during healing."

"You can't," said Sunset Shimmer, "Or your penis would get infected and removed."

"Oh yeah," said that boy, "I am glad i get to be naked in here of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this of this long story here of course.


	48. Their parts

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are getting ready for their shower together as always of course. They are like always as naked as the day they was born of course. They are glad that one boy is healing from his circumcision of course. They already have circumcised penises of course. They are all boys is why they have them of course and they are all circumcised there in fact. They know that one's that isn't circumcised has to pull back their foreskin to wash the heads of their penises of course. We see them boys talking now of course.

"I love being circumcised," said Flash, "That i had it done just after my birth of course."

"Same here," said Snips, "I am glad we all had it done of course."

"Same here as well," said Snails, "I heard an uncircumcised boy's penis fell off."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "Not sure if that is true or not of course."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I can tell we are circumcised because we are naked of course."

They then all got in that shower and got right in because they are already naked of course. They love taking showers than baths of course in fact. They heard that one boy was circumcised so his penis didn't fall off of course so Snips and Snails was wrong yet again of course. They are glad they are all boys of course do to the way the males genitals looks like of course. It gives them the ability to stand up to pee. Their penises that is of course. We see them now talking about stuff of course.

"I love being a boy," said Flash, "My penis looks so nice in matter of fact."

"Your's is perfect," said Snips, "As you can tell i have a small one."

"Yes it is," said Snails, "Mine is a bit bigger than your's but still pretty small."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "Flash is a lucky boy because mine is big."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "Mine is regular size like Flash's here."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	49. We love toes

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Equestria girls are getting ready for their bath like always of course. And like always they are as naked as the day they was born of course. They are glad they are there naked of course. Because they have no pubic hair their vagina's are showing as well as everything else. They are all barefoot so we can see their toes of course and they are wiggling them. They know having toes that they have balance of course. As well as a little push off as they walk and such. They all have ten toes of course.

"I love my toes of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad we have ten of them of course."

"I love my toes," said Pinkie Pie, "I am glad we can see them right now of course."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "We are all naked and barefoot of course."

"That we are," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we are all here of course."

"We sure are," said Twilight Sparkle, "I love being barefoot of course."

Then they stopped the water and got in the bath of course. Because they are already naked they just went right in of course. They are having a nice bath their of course. They are naked of course so all their parts are showing there. They each decided to take their feet out and see's their toes and wiggled them of course. They are all girls of course so they can be naked without any shame of course. Then after bath they got out and dried off and put their pajamas on and still barefoot there.

"I love being barefoot," said Rainbow Dash, "This way we can still see our toes without being naked."

"Same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "I always sleep barefoot of course."

"Same here as well," said Applejack, "I am glad we are all here of course."

"I love my toes," said Pinkie Pie, "I am glad we all have ten toes."

"And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we are all barefoot of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	50. Good bodies

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Shadow bolts are getting ready for their bath as always in fact of course. They like always they are as naked as the day they was born. And they are barefoot so their toes are showing and they see them and wiggling them. They all love their toes after all of course. That Sugarcoat has her glasses off and her hair out of pigtails to be truly naked in fact. They all love being naked in matter of fact. They know that they have no pubic hair anymore. They love the way their vaginas look as well as their boobs.

"I love my body," said Indigo Zap, "I am glad we are all here as naked as the day we was born."

"Same here as well," said Sugarcoat, "My boobs with nipples are amazing of course."

"I sure love mine," said Sour Sweet, "My butt is nice after all in fact."

"I also love mine," said Sunny Flare, "My vagina is perfect after all."

"And same here," said Lemon Zest, "As well as our nice and smooth fronts."

They all felt them and felt they are very smooth like they like of course. They are glad they are having a very good time there by the way. They love the way their bodies look of course. After the tub was filled they turned and got in there of course. They love the way on their bodies in fact. They then wiggled their toes after taking out their feet out of the water. They are still talking right now. They are glad they are taking their bath together in fact. They know they was all born naked in matter of fact.

"I sure love baths," said Sunny Flare, "This bath here feels so good on my naked body."

"Same here," said Sour Sweet, "I love my toes by the way."

"Same here as well," said Indigo Zap, "I sure do love baths always have."

"I sure do," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad we are naked here in fact."

"And same here," said Lemon Zest, "I love being naked in this place here."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	51. Sirens talk naked

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Sirens known as The Dazzlings are getting ready for their bath together now. And like many times they are naked as the day they was born. They have no pubic hair for they got rid of it of course. That way they can see their vagina's by the way. Them three are glad they was at school today. They are now at their house and got naked there. They love their bodies better since they became human by the way. They know what they was before that pony wizard sent them to Earth after all of course.

"I love having baths," said Sonata, "And now we are as naked as the day we was born."

"Same here," said Adagio, "I have no shame being naked here."

"I love my body," said Aria, "We look better sense we became human."

"Same here," said Sonata, "We was all naked when we was the sirens in Equestria."

"Yes indeed," said Adagio, "Well time to get in that bath now."

Adagio turned off the water and them three got in the bath tub. They are having a good time in there of course. That bath tub is a big one so they can all fit in it of course. They are all glad they take baths together by the way. They have bath toys with them of course. They know not to play with their genitals in the bath. They love having baths by the way. They knew they didn't wear clothes when they was the sirens in Equestria. That they are happy being naked as humans by the way in fact.

"This is another good bath here," said Sonata, "I am happy when i am naked like this."

"Same here of course," said Adagio, "We was always naked back in the day."

"Same here," said Aria, "We almost took over Equestria that one time."

"I remember that," said Sonata, "When Starswirl the bearded sent us here it was bad."

"Not anymore," said Adagio, "We love being human now in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	52. Glad we came

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Equestria girls is now getting ready again for their bath together in fact. And like always they are as naked as the day they was born. They are glad they are naked because they was born that way. That no one is born with clothes on by the way of course. They are girls by the way so they have the same type of genitals and boobs as well. And because they don't have pubic hair their vagina's are showing of course. They are glad they take baths together. That way they can be naked without shame.

"I sure l love taking baths," said Rainbow Dash, "Because they are so awesome by the way in fact."

"I sure do," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we are here together when being naked."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "I love having baths myself of course."

"I sure do," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad we are all here of course."

"And same here," said Pinkie Pie, "I love being naked by the way."

Then they turned off the water and got in that bath and they love it. They love the way the nice and hot bath feels on their naked bodies by the way. They are glad they are taking a nice bath together having fun. They are glad they got rid of their pubic hair so they can see their vagina's can be seen when they look there. They are glad they can stay in there as long as they like. That they can sleep naked that night. That way they would be naked a while. We see them talking in the bath now.

"Yes we can sleep like this," said Rainbow Dash, "I have such nice body after all in fact."

"Same here," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we are here tonight in fact."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "We all have nice looking bodies."

"I love baths," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad we came here of course."

"And same here," said Applejack, "This is a good place for a nice bath of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	53. Boys love being naked

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are now getting ready once again for a shower together in fact. And they are naked as the day they was born as always of course. They are all boys so they all have the same type of genitals between their legs in their case penises and scrotum's is there of course. They are the same color as the rest of them by the way of course. Only they have pubic hair there that is brown not color of hair on their heads. They are glad they are all boys so no need to cover up. And they have no shame anyway.

"I sure love my penis of course," said Flash, "I can't imagine myself with out them there."

"Yep i love mine," said Big Mac, "I am glad we have them parts here."

"I love mine," said Snips, "It might have a smaller one but it works."

"Same here," said Snails, "I have seen penises smaller than yours."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I love my genitals a lot in fact."

They are looking at their genitals and smiling of course. They love being naked by the way of course. They are glad they are naked right now of course. They are barefoot so their toes are showing of course. And they are naked so their butts and genitals is showing of course as well as nipples and belly buttons as well. They know both sexes has nipples by the way. That we all pretty much begin as girls until the genitals formed. They remember they had no pubic hair before puberty set in.

"This is a good shower here," said Flash, "I sure love being naked by the way of course."

"Same here," said Snips, "I am glad we are naked of course."

"Same as me," said Snails, "The pony one's are always naked."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "And i heard about that as well."

"I am glad we are here," said Braeburn, "And the fact that we are naked as the day we was born."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	54. Rainbow Dash washes a boy

Equestria girls naked

* * *

One of the girls Rainbow Dash is going to wash a little boy in the bath. She knows she must take off all his clothes including underwear in fact. She asked him to get barefoot which he did by the way. She then took him to the bathroom and took off his shirt. Then she took off his pants and then his underwear revealing his penis, scrotum, and butt to her. She knows what a boy looks like naked of course. She smiled at it for he has a circumcised penis of course. She then put him in the bath of course.

"There you go in the bath," said Rainbow Dash, "By the way you have a nice penis in fact."

"Thanks Rainbow Dash," said that boy, "As you can tell i am circumcised of course."

"I can tell," said Rainbow Dash, "I love circumcised one's over one's intact."

"Yes indeed," said that boy, "I love being naked by the way of course."

"I am glad i am washing you," said Rainbow Dash, "You have a nice looking body in fact."

She gave him bath toys so he won't play with his penis in the bath. She knows it should be done in private of course like a bedroom. That boy knows not to right there of course. He loves taking baths by the way. It is the only place he can play when being naked as the day he was born. He knows that taking baths is good by the way. That he will get nice and clean of course. He loves the way the water feels on him. He remembers his first bath that hot water felt good on his now circumcised penis.

"My first bath was something," said that boy, "I just got circumcised the day before."

"Your penis healed good," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad you got it done of course."

"I loved it," said that boy, "I remember getting it done under local anesthetic."

"That is good," said Rainbow Dash, "Time to wash you now of course."

"Okay then," said that boy, "I am glad you are my babysitter now."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	55. Twilight washes a girl

Equestria girls naked

* * *

One of the girls Twilight Sparkle is washing a little girl in the bath. Getting ready to by the way for she asked her to get barefoot now. She then got barefoot and was took to the bathroom and took off all her clothes. That girl is now standing naked there in the bathroom. That girl doesn't mind being naked for she has no shame yet. That little girl is now rubbing her hands on her nice and smooth front. She then put a finger in her vagina. Twilight then started the water now and after that she was put in it.

"You are a good little girl," said Twilight Sparkle, "How does the water feel on your naked body?"

"Yes i sure am," said that girl, "The water is perfect on my nice girl body in fact i am naked."

"You have a nice body," said Twilight Sparkle, "You will make a boy happy with it one day."

"Yes indeed," said that girl, "I heard the same thing from my mom of course."

"Yes of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "I love baths and will have one after you."

That girl then said that baths are very nice of course. They are glad she is loving that good bath there. Twilight Sparkle is barefoot right now of course. That girl is also barefoot seeing she is in the bath as naked as the day she was born. They sleep barefoot both of them of course. That girl is having a good time playing in the bath there. She is glad that Twilight is now her babysitter as in that girl in matter of fact. Then Twilight got the body wash and the shampoo ready to wash that girl there.

"Well it is now time to wash you," said Twilight Sparkle, "Starting with your feet and end at the head."

"Yes indeed Twilight," said that girl, "Wash out my vagina very well when you wash it."

"I sure will," said Twilight Sparkle, "I have one as well of course."

"Yes you do," said that girl, "Get between my toes of course."

"Yes indeed," said Twilight Sparkle, "I will wash your entire body in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	56. Dog bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

One of the girls Applejack is washing her dog Winona in the bath of course. That dog needs a bath after all because she is dirty of course. That is a good dog she has there of course. She allows Apple Bloom to help her in matter of fact. Apple Bloom will soon have her bath so she is barefoot now. Her ten toes are showing right now of course. Applejack is also barefoot now of course. Apple Bloom heard what female dogs are called in fact. She hopes she won't get in trouble for saying it of course in fact.

"She will be clean of course," said Applejack, "I am glad you are helping me with it."

"Yes indeed Applejack," said Apple Bloom, "By the way a female dog is called a bitch."

"Yes indeed," said Applejack, "It all depends on how you say it of course."

"Yes of course," said Apple Bloom, "I found it in the dictionary by the way in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Applejack, "Don't worry your not in any trouble of course."

They are giving that dog her bath of course. They are barefoot because they don't want shoes and socks to get wet of course so they are barefoot of course. They don't mind feet getting wet because skin is dried using a towel of course. They love being barefoot of course. They are having fun washing that dog there in that bath tub in the bathroom of course. Then they used the dog shampoo and put it on Winona and used the shower head and washed her. They saw the dirt come off of her for she is clean now.

"She is now clean," said Applejack, "Now i will wash you in the bath so get naked."

"Okay Applejack," said Apple Bloom, "Okay i am now naked of course."

"I can tell," said Applejack, "Your boobs are growing nice of course."

"That they are," said Apple Bloom, "And i have pubic hair there unlike you."

"I say get rid of it," said Applejack, "So your vagina can be seen of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	57. Sugarcoat pregnant

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Equestria girls are once again ready for their bath together of course. And like always they are all naked as the day they was born by the way. Because they have no pubic hair their vagina's are showing as well as their boobs of course. They love the way their bodies look of course. They know they are good looking girls by the way of course. They love being naked there by the way. Because they are all girls they have no shame there in fact. They love being girls by the way. Yesterday one had her period.

"I sure love being here naked of course," said Rainbow Dash, " By the way i had my period yesterday of course."

"I also love it darling," said Rarity, "I get my period soon i do think of course in fact."

"I love being naked as well," said Applejack, "We all get periods by the way in fact."

"We all love it," said Fluttershy, "I had mine last Saturday as in my period in fact."

"That we do," said Sunset Shimmer, "I think i will get my period tomorrow i think."

They know if they miss their periods they could be pregnant of course. In fact one of the Shadow Bolts found out she is pregnant and that is Sugarcoat by the way in fact. So she can't drink yet same as smoking of course. She doesn't do things like that being under the age of course. Then Rainbow Dash knows she has a boyfriend by the way of course. That next month they will sleep together of course. That means they could have sex and she would get pregnant. We see them talking about it now.

"If we have sex i could get pregnant," said Rainbow Dash, "We are thinking about having sex of course."

"You would be a good mom," said Fluttershy, "I would also make a good mom of course."

"We all could," said Sunset Shimmer, "If you have sex is to have it unprotected if you want a baby."

"Yes indeed," said Twilight Sparkle, "I heard Sugarcoat is pregnant of course."

"She sure is," said Applejack, "I took her to that appointment of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	58. Bath for three

Equestria girls naked

* * *

One of the girls Rainbow Dash her tortoise named Tank a bath of course in fact. That he needs one by the way in fact and Rainbow Dash is barefoot of course. In fact she is naked by the way for she is taking her bath with him of course. Tank doesn't mind seeing Rainbow Dash like that. Because she was born that way and he himself is naked of course. He boobs and belly button is showing as well as her vagina and nice and smooth front. And because she is barefoot her ten toes are showing as well.

"This is a good bath here," said Rainbow Dash, "Come on in Pinkie we have lots of room here."

"Okay then," said Pinkie Pie, "All i am wearing is a robe of course."

"Okay then," said Rainbow Dash, "Then remove it and come on in."

"This is nice and hot," said Pinkie Pie, "I am glad we are here today of course."

"You said it," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad we are having one together."

Them three are having lots of fun there taking their bath together of course. They are glad they are there of course in matter of fact. They are glad it is a great bath of course. Their girls love being naked and barefoot of course. They are wiggling their toes of course. They know feet are meant to be bare after all of course. They are both naked so their parts are showing of course. That includes their butts, vaginas, and nice and smooth fronts. They are now talking inside the bath still of course.

"I love this bath here," said Rainbow Dash, "We have nice and smooth fronts by the way in fact."

"Same here of course," said Pinkie Pie, "I love being barefoot for i see my toes of course."

"I love toes," said Rainbow Dash, "We both have ten toes by the way of course."

"Very true," said Pinkie Pie, "I am glad we are both naked of course."

"Same here of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad we are taking this bath of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	59. Shadowbolts talk

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Shadow Bolts are now getting ready for their bath of course by the way. And like always they are naked as the day they was born of course. They all love being naked by the way of course. Because they got rid of their pubic hair their vagina's are showing with a nice and smooth fronts of course. They all have boobs by the way in fact of course. They know Sugarcoat is pregnant of course. They hope that baby will be healthy of course by the way. They are happy for her by the way in fact. They know it will be a boy.

"Yes have him circumcised," said Indigo Zap, "As in foreskin removed from his penis of course."

"Yes of course i will," said Sugarcoat, "My boyfriend is circumcised himself of course."

"That is good of course," said Sour Sweet, "I am glad he will get it done of course."

"I love circumcision," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad he will get snipped of course in fact."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "I will be glad to babysit him and change his diapers of course."

Then after that they stopped the water and got in the bath of course. Because they are naked already they just got in the bath of course. They all love being naked there of course by the way. And they are enjoying that bath there of course. They are glad that Sugarcoat will have her son circumcised just after birth of course. They are glad that baby will be healthy by the way in fact. They are all having a good bath in there of course. They are having lots of good fun in that bath there. They are still talking now.

"Circumcision is a good thing," said Sunny Flare, "They will use a local before they snip him of course."

"Yes it sure is," said Sour Sweet, "I am glad you will have it done after he is born."

"Yes i know right," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad he will get it done because i will say yes of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said Indigo Zap, "If i have a son i will have him circumcised as well."

"Yes indeed," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad you will have him snipped of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story of course.


	60. Rainbow Dash does it

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The girls are now getting ready for their bath together there of course. They are glad they are there naked as the day they was born of course. They are glad they are having a bath of course. Rainbow Dash will have sex with her boyfriend after that bath there of course. They are glad they are having their bath they are also glad they are naked of course. They are having fun there right now of course. They are glad they are there right now of course. Rainbow Dash's boyfriend will be there soon. When the girls in in the bath by the way in fact.

"Yes we will have sex here," said Rainbow Dash, "We will have it unprotected type by the way of course."

"You will make a good mom darling," said Rarity, "I am glad you will use them as in your genitals in fact."

"She sure will," said Pinkie Pie, "I hope to have sex one day of course."

"Same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "We have nice bodies here by the way."

"And same here," said Fluttershy, "I think it is bath time now of course."

Then they stopped the water and got in there having a good time there of course. Her boyfriend who is Sorin came there and waiting on Rainbow Dash. He then took off all his clothes so his circumcised penis is now showing with his other parts there of course. After that they came out in pajamas and went to bed. Except Rainbow Dash who is still naked of course. She is now talking before they get in bed to have sex there of course. Then after that they got in bed there. He then put his penis in he vagina there.

"That feels good," said Rainbow Dash, "I feel you are getting ready to put your sperm in me."

"Yes indeed of course," said Sorin, "Yes i can feel that there of course."

"It went in me," said Rainbow Dash, "That felt good by the way of course."

"Yes it did," said Sorin, "I hope you get pregnant of course."

"I hope i do," said Rainbow Dash, "I will be glad to have your babies of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	61. Rainbow Dash pregnant and toes

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are now ready for their shower now together of course. And like all the time they are as naked as the day they was born of course. They see each others male genitals there of course. As in their penises and scrotum's is the parts that is showing of course. They can tell they all have two testicles in their sac's by the way of course. They heard Rainbow Dash is now pregnant of course. They are also all boys by the way of course. They are all love being naked there by the way of course.

"I heard she is pregnant," said Flash, "Because she and Sorin had sex is the reason and it was unprotected of course."

"I also heard that," said Snips, "Maybe me and my girlfriend has sex by the way of course."

"Same i heard," said Snails, "I hope me and my girls also does it of course."

"Yep i heard about it," said Big Mac, "I hope i get a girl to have sex with to have children."

"And same here of course," said Braeburn, "I am glad she will be a good mom by the way of course."

Them naked boys then went to take that shower together of course. And because they are naked already they went straight in there of course. They are glad they heard the good news that she will be a new mother by the way of course. That they know Sorin is the father by the way of course. Because she only had sex with him and no other by the way of course. After the shower they dried off and put on clean underwear and their pajamas by the way of course. They are still barefoot now in fact.

"I love being barefoot," said Flash, "That way i can see all ten of my toes by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said Braeburn, "I always do sleep barefoot by the way of course."

"Same here," said Snips, "I love my toes by the way of course."

"Same as me," said Snails, "Toes are so good by the way of course."

"Yep and same here," said Big Mac, "I am glad we all have toes and glad Rainbow Dash is pregnant."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here please.


	62. The owl's bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

Twilight Sparkle is washing her pet owl named Owlowiscious in the bath now. That owl needs a bath right now by the way in matter of fact. Twilight Sparkle is barefoot so her toes are showing of course. She doesn't want her boots and socks to get wet. So she took them off so she is now barefoot which she sure loves being of course in fact. She loves the fact she is washing that pet of her's of course. That she will get her bath after she washes him of course. We see Fluttershy is helping her also barefoot.

"Thanks for helping here," said Twilight Sparkle, "He seems to be loving it by the way in fact."

"No problem," said Fluttershy, "I know he loves that bath by the way of course."

"That is good in fact," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad we are barefoot by the way of course."

"I love being barefoot," said Fluttershy, "Feet are meant to be bare anyway."

"Yes indeed," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad you are helping me of course."

They then washed that owl of course and then dried him off and then them to drain the tub and filled with with more water of course and then they got naked and got in it of course. Them two are having a good bath in it of course. That is a regular bath not a bubble bath so they can see their vagina's and nice and smooth fronts in the water there of course. They will be nice and clean by the way of course. They are glad they are in the bath there having some fun of course. We still see them talking now.

"I love this bath here of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am also glad we are naked as well of course."

"Same here of course," said Fluttershy, "I love being naked as well of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "Owlowisous seemed to have a good bath as well."

"Yes indeed," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we washed him for he loved it."

"He is happy of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad we are having a nice bath here."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	63. Naked talk

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Shadow bolts are getting ready for their bath together by the way of course. And like always they are as naked as the day they was born of course. They are glad they are having a talk before they get in the shower of course. They are having a good time there because they love being naked of course. They are having a good talk that Rainbow Dash is pregnant by the way in fact. They also know that Sugarcoat there is pregnant as well. That she will have a boy. She will have him circumcised by the way of course.

"She will be a good mom," said Indigo Zap, "Same as you as well of course Sugarcoat in fact."

"Yes she will," said Sugarcoat, "And yes i will make a good mom as well of course."

"Yes they will in fact," said Lemon Zest, "I might have sex with my boyfriend soon of course."

Yes they will by the way," said Sunny Flare, "I also might have sex with my boyfriend as well."

"Yes indeed," said Sour Sweet, "I am glad we came here for our bath of course."

After that one turned off the water and they got in the bath. Because they already got naked they just went right in of course. They are having a good time in that bath there. They are glad they take baths together by the way in fact. They are having fun in that bath with their bath toys by the way in fact. They are planning to have the same type of sex as in not protected of course. That way they can get pregnant by the way of course. They love that kind the best. We still see them talking now of course. And Rarity washed her cat at another place of course.

"This feels good," said Lemon Zest, "I am so glad we are all naked and having fun of course."

"You said it," said Sunny Flare, "And glad we are barefoot i see my toes of course."

"I love toes," said Indigo Zap, "But i love my vagina and nice and smooth front the best."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "We are having lots of good fun here of course."

"And same here," said Sour Sweet, "I love the fact we have boobs by the way of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	64. Return to the baths part 1

Equestria girls naked

* * *

They all decided to go to the public baths there by the way of course. That we start with the boys having no idea a boy they won't know penis will fall off there. That he will die by losing all his blood there of course. That it was infected and needed removed. But he won't want to live without his penis for girls would laugh at him for having nothing there. That he would have got his sac and balls removed as well. That would leave him nice and smooth there. And has to sit to pee and be a Eunuch nullo.

"I love this place here," said Flash, "It is such a good place and we are naked by the way which is good."

"Same here of course," said Snips., "Hi there little boy how are you?"

"I am in pain," said that boy, "Oh no my penis fell off!"

"He is dying," said Snails, "Look at all his blood coming out."

"He is dead now," said Braeburn, "He died because all of his blood came out in fact."

They are all sad that boy there died when his penis fell off his body by losing all his blood of course. Then they removed his body and his fallen off penis. And then cleaned up all his blood there of course. They won't close that place there of course. And they are all naked there by the way of course. When they removed his body the boys there are talking now of course. They are talking that why the male genitals are important by the way of course. So yes they are talking about their bodies of course.

"The penis is important," said Flash, "Same as our scrotum's and testicles as well as the prostate."

"Yes they are," said Braeburn, "I am glad we are all boys here by the way of course."

"Yep you said it," said Big Mac, "I am glad we are all boys by the way so we all have full sets of them."

"That we do," said Snips, "I am also glad we have ten toes by the way of course."

"I love my toes," said Snails, "Same as our penises and stuff like that."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	65. Return to the baths part 2

Equestria girls naked

* * *

They all still at the public baths having their bath of course by the way. This time the girls are now talking that they heard a boy died when his penis fell off. They heard that he had infected genitals that not just his penis fell off but his scrotum and balls came off with it. If he would have got that surgery they would remove his entire genitals leaving him smooth there. The girls like the boys they are as naked as the day they was born of course. They love being naked of course. We see them talking now of course.

"I heard they fell off him," said Rainbow Dash, "That he then allowed himself to bleed to death of course."

"Same thing i heard," said Sugarcoat, "That would be a very painful death for boys."

"I also heard that," said Pinkie Pie, "It is sad that boy died when he was going to get clean."

"Same thing as well," said Indigo Zap, "It is sad by the way because he was a good looking boy."

"And same thing here," said Sunset Shimmer, "The doctor's would make him a nullo if he lived."

Then the girls then felt how smooth they are in the front. They feel so nice and smooth as the day they was born. They are glad they are girls by the way in fact. They are glad that place is still open by the way of course. Them girls are still naked for no clothing of any kind allowed in the tubs there of course. They know that Rainbow Dash and Sugarcoat is pregnant with boys of course. So yes Rainbow Dash will have a son by the way of course. She will have him circumcised by the way. We still see them talking now.

"Yes we are pregnant with son's," said Rainbow Dash, "I am just having one baby now of course."

"That we are with son's," said Sugarcoat, "And one for me right now of course."

"That is good," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad you two will be mom's of course."

"They will be good mom's," said Sour Sweet, "I would also make a good mom someday."

"We are happy darling," said Rarity, "I hope i get pregnant one day of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	66. Return to the baths part 3

Equestria girls naked

* * *

They all still at the public baths having their bath of course by the way. This time the bath ends by the way because they will go home soon. They know they must wash themselves now so they can get out nice and clean in fact. They are glad they will soon go home by the way. They are still sad that boy died after his genitals fell off and he lost all his blood. That the boys would rather die than live without his genitals such as the penis of course. We see the boys talking first by the way of course in fact.

"I had a good bath here in fact," said Flash, "I am glad we will soon go home by the way of course."

"Same here," said Snips, "I loved being here despite that boy who died here."

"Same here as well," said Snails, "I am glad we will go home soon by the way."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I sure loved having a bath here of course."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "Now to get out dry off and put our clothes on."

Then the girls are now having their turn to talk before they get out and dry off. They are also sad that boy died when his entire genitals fell off of him. They know they are having such a good time there. They all love having baths there besides at home of course. They are glad they will go home by the way of course. They are happy they are having a good time there. They love having baths very much of course. They know they will soon head home. We see them talking before they get out there of course.

"I loved being here," said Rainbow Dash, "To bad that one boy died here by the way of course."

"Same here as well," said Twilight Sparkle, "That was sad what happened to that boy in the bath."

"Same here as well in fact," said Sunset Shimmer, "That was very sad how he died there."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "I am sad what happened to that boy there."

"And same here," said Indigo Zap, "He bled to death with his genitals fell off."

They got out of the tub and dried off and then put on their clothes and went home of course by the way. I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	67. Boys has a shower

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are getting ready for their shower together in matter of fact. They are as always during that time they are naked as the day they was born. And because they are boys they have full sets of male organs there. And because they are naked they are showing of course. And because they are all boys they have no shame there at all of course. And they are barefoot so their toes are also showing. They are happy kids there as in boys. They are talking now about stuff. We see them talking now. And they are naked as well.

"This will be another good shower," said Flash, "And we are naked by the way and has no shame at all."

"Yes indeed," said Snips, "I love my penis, ball sac, and balls of course."

"Same here," said Snails, "And i love my genitals as well of course."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "Glad we are circumcised and love it in fact."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I hope ours won't fall off like that boy who died in fact."

They are checking under their pubic hair to see if any rotting skin is there. They are lucky they have no sign of any rotting skin and infections of course. Then they got in the shower being naked they went straight in of course. Them boys are getting nice and clean. They know how to wash their genitals of course. They are straight so no sex will go on between them of course. Then after the shower they got out and dried off. Then got in their pajamas of course. They are still talking now of course.

"That was a good shower there," said Flash, "And i am glad we are all still barefoot of course."

"Yes it was," said Snips, "I love being barefoot for i see my toes in fact."

"I love my toes," said Snails, "We all have ten toes by the way of course."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "Toes gives us balance as we walk in fact."

"And same here," said Breaburn, "As well as to give us a little push off as we walk and run."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	68. Love being boys

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are now getting ready for their shower together. And like always they are as naked as the day the was born by the way of course in fact. They love the fact they are boys with full sets of male organs. They love their penises and scrotum's by the way of course. They will enjoy that shower there for they are all boys there by the way of course. They are happy being boys because they have penises, scrotum's, and testicles. They know someday they will have sex with women of course. We see them talking now.

"I sure love being a boy of course," said Flash, "Having a penis is the reason why of course."

"I love my penis," said Snips, "I might be small but it works the way it should."

"Same here," said Snails, "I see a smaller penis than yours before once."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "We are all boys here which i am glad."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "Having a penis and testicles and a scrotum what makes us male."

Because they are already naked they just looked down and saw their genitals and smiled. They feel bad for men who had their genitals to cancer which is rare but they know it does happen by the way of course. They know to them because they are circumcised. They are glad it was done to them so their chances of getting it is very small because it can be prevented. They wash them everyday is why so they keep them clean to prevent cancer. They are glad they all have genitals. We see them still talking now.

"This is a good shower here, said Flash, "It is nice and hot by the way of course."

"Yep you said it," said Big Mac, "My penis seems to love it as well."

"I sure love it," said Breaburn, "I am glad we are naked of course."

"Same here," said Snips, "I am glad we are naked by the way of course."

"And same here," said Snails, "I love being a boy of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	69. Love being there

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The girls are now getting ready for their bath together of course by the way. And like before they are naked as the day they was born of course in fact. They know they love being naked there of course and they have no pubic hair so their vaginas are showing which they love by the way of course. They are happy they are getting ready for their bath of course so they are naked. They are happy they are all girls so they aren't covering up their boobs and genitals. We see them all talking now of course in fact.

"I love being naked here," said Rainbow Dash, "I love my vagina and boobs for i love being a girl."

"That we are," said Pinkie Pie, "I am also happy being a girl as well of course."

"Same here in fact," said Twilight Sparkle, "I love being a girl and when we turn a certain age women."

"Yes indeed of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "We can polish our nails after our bath."

"Yes indeed darling," said Rarity, "Both fingernails and toenails of course."

They are happy they are girls for they have the parts for it. They all have boyfriends so they are straight. They are happy there so they love being naked of course around each other. They know that being girls they have parts boys don't have and girls don't have the parts that boys have of course. They are all good girls unlike the Dazzlings who are really the sirens of course. They are glad they are now in the bath now. Because they are already naked they went straight in it. We see them talking in the bath now.

"This is a nice bath here," said Rainbow Dash, "I love the fact that we are naked by the way of course."

"It sure is nice," said Applejack, "It is nice and hot by the way of course."

"I love baths," said Rarity, "They are so nice and relaxing in it of course."

"Same here of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "I love taking them together."

"And same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am happy we are in here together."

See what happens next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	70. They love baths

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Shadow bolts are getting ready for their bath together of course. And like always they are as naked as the day they was born and has no pubic hair so their vagina's are showing of course. They are happy they are all girls so they aren't covering up their genitals and boobs by the way of course. That Sugarcoat has her glasses off right now of course. That Indigo Zap isn't wearing her goggles of course. They are happy they are there of course and being naked as well of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love being here of course," said Indigo Zap, "I am glad we are naked now of course and love being a girl."

"Same here by the way of course," said Sugarcoat, "I am happy we will have a bath together."

"I love having baths," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad we are taking it together tonight."

"I love them as well," said Sour Sweet, "This bath is going to be fun of course."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "I will also enjoy it a lot of course."

Then after they talked they got in the bath and they are enjoying it of course. They are naked already so they went straight into it. They are playing with bath toys in that bath of course. They are happy they are taking that bath right now of course. They know they are naked but has no shame of course. They are glad they are in the bath now for they will get nice and clean and to have fun there of took their feet and looked at their toes and wiggled them. And put them back in. We see them talking in the bath now.

"I love being naked here," said Indigo Zap, "And glad we are barefoot i love my toes is why."

"Same here of course," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad we are taking it now of course."

"I love my toes," said Sour Sweet, "I also love my boobs and vagina as well."

"Same here," said Sunny Flare, "We all have nice bodies by the way for we are girls."

"And same here," said Lemon Zest, "I am happy we are taking it now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course


	71. Love this bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Dazzlings aka the sirens is getting ready for their bath together of course. And like before they are as naked as the day they was born and was naked as the sirens all the time. They shaved off their pubic hair from their vaginas of course so they can see them by the way of course. They know they was always naked back in Equestria of course in fact. So they are glad they are all naked as in all three of them. They are happy they will be taking a bath together of course. We see them three talking now of course.

"I will love this bath here," said Sonata, "I am also glad we are naked here of course it feels so good."

"Same here," said Aria, "I am also glad we are naked by the way of course."

"Yes indeed you two," said Adagio, "We was always naked back in Equestria in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Sonata, "I love that we got rid of our pubic hair in fact."

"I know right," said Adagio, "That way we can see our vaginas of course."

The tub is now filled up so they turned it off and got in it by the way of course. They are having a nice bath there. They are glad they have no pubic hair for they hated having them. They are happy they are girls and loves the way their bodies look now better when they was the sirens back in the day. They know they wasn't born as humans but Starswirl the bearded sent them there of course to the Earth. We see they took out their feet and wiggled their toes of course. We see them still talking this time in the bath.

"I love this bath here in fact," said Sonata, "I am happy we are here in this bath together of course."

"Same here in fact," said Aria, "I love the way our bodies look now of course."

"They are nice," said Adagio, "We are now in this bath having a good time of course."

"Yes they are," said Sonata, "I am glad we have bath toys in here playing with them."

"I love them," said Aria, "I am glad we are here and we are naked of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	72. A bath together

Equestria girls naked

* * *

Twilight Sparkle is getting ready to wash a boy she is watching for a few days at her house there. That boy love having baths because he can be naked so he can see his genitals there. He is a boy so he has a penis, a scrotum, and two testicles between his legs but can't really see his testicles because of the scrotum. That boy brought his rubber duck from home. He is already barefoot same as Twilight Sparkle of course so their toes are showing of course. He is also topless now. We see them going in the bathroom now talking.

"I know you love baths of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "I will take my bath with you together of course in fact."

"I will love that," said that boy, "We can wash each other by the way of course."

"That is the idea," said Twilight Sparkle, "Time for us to get naked now in fact."

"Yes indeed," said that boy, "I am now naked if you can tell of course."

"I can tell that," said Twilight Sparkle, "Same with me by the way of course."

Them two got in the bath there as naked as they was born and Twilight has her glasses off. She knows not to take baths wearing glasses of course. That boy doesn't wear glasses unless it is sunglasses in spring and summer. They see each others genitals and will wash them after they have fun playing in the bath of course. They will be in it for half an hour by he way in fact. They have no problem taking a bath together of course. They know not to play with them in the bath. We still see them talking this time in the bath.

"I love this bath here of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "By the way you have a nice penis of course."

"Thanks Twilight," said that boy, "And you have a nice vagina and boobs of course."

"Why thank you," said Twilight Sparkle, "We both have nice bodies by the way of course."

"Yes we sure do," said that boy, "I sure love being a boy by the way of course."

"Yes indeed boy," said Twilight Sparkle, "We have nice bodies and i love being a girl."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here of course in fact.


	73. Rainbow Dash washes kids

Equestria girls naked

* * *

Rainbow Dash is getting two kids ready for their bath together of course and she will get in with them. One is a boy and the other is a girl and they will be naked in fact of course. She is ready to wash them and wash them from their heads to their toes and all parts between including their genitals of course. We see she got them two naked in the bathroom. She see's their genitals which has no pubic hair of course same as her. Them two kids loves having baths of course in fact. We see them three talking now of course.

"Time to get myself naked now," said Rainbow Dash, "That bath tub is big so we can all fit together in it."

"I can help you with that," said that boy, "Taking your bra off i you like of course?"

"You sure can," said Rainbow Dash, "And you can take off my panties girl."

"Okay then," said that girl, "We have our underwear off of course."

"I can tell that," said Rainbow Dash, "Good i am naked let's get in it."

They got in that bath and started playing with the bath toys so they won't play with heir genitals in it. They are having lots of fun there playing with their bath toys. They are naked because all parts needs washed of course. And them kids there loves being naked by the way of course. They are happy they are in he bath for them kids loves baths of course and loves to be clean. They are happy Rainbow Dash is good to them of course. She would never hurt them of course in fact. She is a good girl of course.

"This is a good bath here," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad you kids loves baths by the way of course."

"I sure love it," said that boy, "I love being naked so i can see my genitals of course."

"Same here," said that girl, "Besides i love being clean of course."

"Yes indeed," said Rainbow Dash, "Boy you have a nice penis boy."

"Thanks Rainbow Dash," said that boy, "I sure love my penis and scrotum of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	74. Nice and good bath

Equestria girls naked

* * *

Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to wash a girl in the bath and she will take her bath with her in fact. They decided to wash each other in the bath of course which they will love. They are happy they are in that place there. They got naked as the tub is filling up which they love by the way of course. They are glad they are both girls so no need to cover up. And that girl is to young to have any shame of course. They are planning to polish their nails after they have their bath of course. We see them two talking in the bath now.

"Yes i love having baths of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "What i love about them is being naked and getting clean."

"Same here of course," said that girl, "I am happy i am naked same as you of course."

"Yes indeed," said Sunset Shimmer, "By the way you have a nice vagina of course."

"Thanks Sunset," said that girl, "Same as your's and same as your boobs which i don't have yet."

"You will someday of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "Right where your nipples is at of course."

That girl looked at her nipples and smiled in fact knowing she will get them someday of course. She see's boys topless in the summer time. She saw they also have nipples she saw them. But knows that both sexes has them but males stay flat as in still just have two nipples on their chest of course. She has a brother who she saw naked so she saw a penis before. At home she helps give him a bath at home for he is her little brother. She helped Sunset Shimmer wash him half an hour ago. We see them two still talking now out of the bath now.

"That was a good bath," said Sunset Shimmer, "Your pajamas looks nice by the way of course in fact."

"Yes it was," said that girl, "Yes i love my pajamas for we are barefoot of course."

"I love being barefoot," said Sunset Shimmer, "That way we can polish our toenails of course."

"Yes indeed," said that girl, "I am happy we are still barefoot of course."

"I love my toes," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am happy we sleep barefoot of course.

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	75. Love being barefoot

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The boys are getting ready for their shower together and like before they are naked of course. They are happy to get nice and clean so they are naked there of course with genitals showing. Because they are boys they have penises and scrotum's with two balls in it of course in matter of fact. They are happy being boys for they have male genitals. They are happy they are going to have a nice shower together of course in fact. They are glad they are boys for they love it of see them all talking right now of course in fact.

"I am glad we are boys of course," said Flash, "I love having a penis and such for that is how we are made in fact."

"I sure love being a boy," said Snips, "I am glad we have these parts here of course."

"Same here of course," said Snails, "I am sure glad we are going to take a shower of course."

"I also love it," said Braeburn, "I am happy we are all here of course."

"And yep same here," said Big Mac, "I am happy we are all boys here of course."

Then they all got in the shower together having fun of course but not having sex they are straight of course. They are having a good time taking a shower there of course. They are going to get nice and clean of course. Then after they took it they dried off and put their underwear and pajamas on. They still remain barefoot for they all sleep barefoot of course. They are happy they are still barefoot of course they see their toes there and smiled. They are getting ready for bed right now of course. We see them talking before bedtime of course.

"I had a good shower of course," said Flash, "And glad we are still barefoot of course i see our toes."

"Yep i see them," said Big Mac, "I am glad we all have ten toes of course."

"I love my toes," said Snips, "I am glad we are having a good time of course."

Same here," said Snails, "I am glad we are still barefoot of course."

And same here," said Braeburn, "I am glad we are still barefoot of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here in this long story here of course.


	76. Flash washes a boy

Equestria girls naked

* * *

Flash is getting ready to wash a boy he is watching in the bath by the way of course. That boy is barefoot we see his toes and heading to the bathroom and Flash took the boy's clothes including his underwear. That boy then looked down and saw his penis and scrotum and smiled. He is happy he is a boy and not a girl and happy he is naked now. Flash then started filling up the bath tub with nice and hot water by the way of course. That boy loves being naked of course in fact. We see them two talking now of course.

"The bath is now filling up now," said Flash, "Your bath toys are ready now for you to play with in the bath."

"Yes indeed Flash," said that boy, "I love the fact i am naked i see my penis of course."

"Yes i see it," said Flash, "I love being naked and will have a shower when your bath is done."

"Yes indeed," said that boy, "I can tell you are just barefoot right now of course."

"Yes i sure am," said Flash, "We both have ten toes i can tell that of course."

After the tub filled up he put that naked boy into the bath and put his bath toys in there. That boy is playing with them not his penis for that would be masturbation of course. He can only do that in the privacy of his own room of course. Like most people he sleeps alone not anyone else in his bed of course and has his own room. He is the only child of a couple who could only have one child for his mom had a hysterectomy do to cancer of course. So he is the only child they can ever have. We still see them two talking of course.

"I heard she had of course," said Flash, "That you are the only child they could have of course."

"You heard correct," said that boy, "I don't mind being an only child by the way of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said Flash, "You are a good little preschool boy."

"Yes of course," said that boy, "I love my preschool it is lots of fun of course."

"I loved preschool," said Flash, "I had fun during that time and met my friends there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	77. Bath is so awesome

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Equestria girls is getting ready or their bath together by the way of course. And like always they are naked right now talking there having a fun time talking of course in fact. They are glad they are all girls or they would cover themselves up but they are all girls so they aren't of course. They are glad they have nice looking bodies from head to their toes. They are happy they are there to get nice and clean in fact of course. They all have boyfriends so they are straight not lesbians. We see them all talking now of course.

"This bath is going to be so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad we are going to have it together of course."

"I will love it darling," said Rarity, "I sure love baths they are nice and relaxing of course."

"I sure will," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we are having it together of course."

"I know i will," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we are all naked of course in fact."

"And same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "We all have good looking girl bodies of course."

After the bath tub filled up they turned off the water and went right in it of course. Because they are already naked no need to take them off now of course. They brought their feet our looked at their toes and wiggled them and put them back in the water. They are happy they are taking a nice and good bath of course. They are all good girls unlike the Dazzlings aka the sirens who is bad still. They are glad they are good girls as in them seven of course. They are talking now of course. We see them talking in the bath now.

"This is an awesome bath of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I love the fact we are all girls by the way of course."

"You said it," said Applejack, "I am happy we are taking it of course."

"I sure love it," said Rarity, "I love having baths there of course in fact."

"It sure is a good one," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we are in here of course."

And same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad we are in here now in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	78. Good bath there

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The shadow bolts are now getting ready for their bath together in fact. And like always they are already naked now as in wearing no clothes and one has her glasses and another without goggles. And they got rid of their pubic hair so their vaginas and boobs is showing as well as other parts like their feet and toes. They are having a good time talking now. They have no shame there for they are all girls and no boys there of course. They are happy they will soon have a bath soon of course. We see them all talking there of course.

"I sure love having baths," said Indigo Zap, "I am glad we are going to have one together of course."

"Same here of course," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad we are all girls in fact."

"I sure do," said Sour Sweet, "I am happy we are naked of course."

"Same here," said Lemon Zest, "I am happy we are all here naked."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "We are glad we are naked here of course."

They are all happy they are all there and when the tub was filled one of them turned the water off and got in of course. They are having that nice bath there of course. They know everyone is born naked for clothes are made by people of course not from God. They are happy they are there and taking a bath which they all love taking of course. They are glad they are all girls or they would cover up their genitals and breast. They are now talking in the bath of course. They are talking about stuff now of course.

"I love school of course," said Sugarcoat, "Maybe because i am a nerd by the way of course."

"Same here," said Sour Sweet, "I know you are one and a good friend of ours."

"I also love it," said Indigo Zap, "I am in sport is why of course in fact."

"Same here as well," said Lemon Zest, "I am happy we are all here of course."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "I am glad we are taking a nice hot bath here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	79. Bath and shower

Equestria girls naked

* * *

The Dazzlings are getting ready for their bath together and boys a shower together. We start with them three girls who is the dazzlings aka the sirens who are human right now for good of course. They are naked as always of course and has no pubic hair for they got rid of it by a laser of course. They know they was always naked in Equestria of course in fact. They are happy they are going to have their bath together of course. They are talking about school of course in fact. We see them all talking now of course as in them three of course.

"I love having baths of course they are fun," said Sonata, "I loved taco Tuesday and love school of course in fact."

"I also love school of course," said Adagio, "We might not be nerds but we are smart of course."

"Twilight Sparkle is a nerd," said Aria, "I know that she goes to our school of course."

"She sure is a nerd," said Sonata, "I love going to that school of course."

"I know she is of course," said Adagio, "I am glad we aren't nerds of course."

Now we head where the boys is at and like the girls they are already naked of course. They see each others penises and scrotum's right now of course. They have pubic hair unlike the girls of course in fact. They are glad they all go to Canterlot high school of CHS of course. They are happy they have girlfriends who they will marry someday after college of course. Flash is planning to join the marching band there and become a rock and roll star someday of course. We see them five boys all talking now.

"I will tryout for the marching band," said Flash, "When i head to the University after high school by the way of course."

"That is good of course," said Snips, "I will go to barber college to become a barber of course."

"It is true of course," said Snails, "I want to be sports star so football for me."

"Yep i will go as well," said Big Mac, "I will become a good farmer someday of course."

"And same here of course," said Braeburn, "I am glad we will all go to college of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story next chapter will be the last one of course.


	80. Last chapter

Equestria girls naked

* * *

Applejack and Apple bloom is washing their dog Winona in the bath of course. That dog needs a bath of course do to dirt in her fur and maybe to get rid of fleas of course in fact. She is a good dog who won't hurt anyone unless to defend her master and her good family and friends of dog is a good dog and glad they are giving her a bath of course. Winona is good about getting a bath so she isn't fighting of course. They are happy to be giving her a bath and them two are barefoot of course. We see them two talking now of course.

"She sure loves her baths of course," said Applejack, "She will soon be a clean dog by the way of course."

"I can tell that of course," said Apple bloom, "I see the dirt coming off of her."

"Yes i see it now," said Applejack, "No sign of fleas so that is a good thing of course."

"Yes indeed Applejack," said Apple bloom, "I am happy about she is getting nice and clean."

"You are next of course," said Applejack, "So you can go ahead get naked now."

Applejack now left as Apple bloom was getting naked of course. Apple bloom like Applejack she got rid of her pubic hair of course. Apple bloom decided to take a shower not a bath of course. That way she can look down and see her toes and such. That includes her boobs and vagina as well as nice and smooth front of course. Applejack hears the shower going of course and came in to ask her why a shower not a bath of course. Apple bloom said she prefers showers. After that them two are talking now of course.

"I hope you had a good shower," said Applejack, "I heard the shower going of course in fact."

"I sure did," said Apple bloom, "I am happy of course in fact of course."

"It is my turn now," said Applejack, "To have my shower now."

"Okay then," said Apple bloom," Have a good one."

"Yes indeed of course," said Applejack, "I will be nice and clean."

I will need some ideas for the next story here of course when i post it. The end.


End file.
